


Adrenaline

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Customer to Lovers, Hotness, M/M, Pining, Quick Burn, Suits, Teasing, all spice not much nice, bits of fluff and comedy, boyoe dance, exotic dance au, for thirsty scientists, pleasure industry related, skin exposure, strip club au, touchin inspired mv, touchin like we know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: Thanks to his married best friend giving him his discounted bachelor package at a classy entertainment club since he lost the chance to use it himself, Daniel encounters an exotic dancer who becomes his newest and greatest addiction. Simply being near the ethereal, charming Seongwoo is an adrenaline rush and his dances, the way he touches and kisses him like they know each other already, it's all something out of this world.Uwu :3
Relationships: Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt inspired by Lauv's Adrenaline lyrics:**

_Cause baby we hit the top_  
_Sweeter than sugar rocks_  
_Holding onto a moment_  
_Let go, I'm falling off_  
_I just need a little of it_  
_Need a little, not a lot to get into it oh_  
_Keep calling me home_  
_Can we go back to adrenaline?_  
_Can we go back to adrenaline?_  
_Girl you know that we've been settling, settling_  
_But I need to feel, need to feel it_  
_Adrenaline_  
_Remembering all those nights_  
_With your body straight to the sky_  
_You work me until the morning_

Just before the married couple got into their black stretch limo that had just married painted on the windows in gold, they called Jaehwan’s best man over. He was slightly embarrassed but he figured it might be something important, so he walked onto the red carpet that was coming out of the wedding hall crowded with people, including reporters with cameras. It was rare for male singers to get married, after all.

“What is it you need now, punk? Just go enjoy yourself on the cruise already,” Daniel jokingly scolded his obnoxious yet in a cute, brotherly kind of way best friend as he came up to hang over the open door.

“I wanted to give you this.”

Daniel took the envelop suspiciously. “What is it? Money? You don’t have to pay me for anything that’s happened with the organizing the last month, Jaenie. This is what friends do. Deal with piles of shit together that’s a pain to do themselves. My company isn’t THAT badly off either that I need pity paper.”

The man in the tuxedo that seemed to emphasize his squishy mandu cheeks shook the paper. “Eh~ It’s not like that. It’s not even money at all. It’s a coupon to use at the address inside. Remember, we were supposed to have a party last night.”

“Oh, right. You want to go to your bachelor party AFTER your just got married though? I can’t imagine Minhyun would approve of adultery.”

The redhead raised his eyebrow and glanced at Minhyun who was smiling and waving to the crowd. It didn’t seem like the elder, conservative, sometimes rather terrifying singer minded though, if he had any knowledge of this. Well, they were not speaking in whispers so he had to have heard it if he was at all focusing on their conversation.

The night before, the groomsmen and groom were supposed to go to a strip club for a bachelor party. One where there were also guys who could give you a lap dance and special bachelor party packages. He said that he knew the person that was working there, some old friend from college (just what useless major had that person studied that he ended up not being able to have any job to resort to THAT kind of job though? Not that he was judging, he was just a little curious).

Since the groom to be knew someone who worked at this shady but supposedly classy place, he was able to get a discount (apparently it was an exclusive VIP sort of place that protected the customer’s privacy seriously). Daniel was slightly weirded out thinking that Jaehwan wanted to get something sexual from his friend and even more so weirded out that Minhyun had actually okayed it. Their trust in regards to each other’s loyalty was impressive.

The reason they hadn’t gone was that some huge issue came up last minute that would seriously make the guests uncomfortable, so they’d been working together to fix it. They missed their appointment time. So, basically, the usual last-minute emergencies that the pair was often prone to, especially the ballad singer-songwriter.

“I’m not going, of course. After you’re married, if you step foot in that direction, you’re dead. I just don’t think it’s wise to miss this rare chance and I feel bad for putting you guys through stress. You deserve to unwind. I made a new reservation and I put it under your name. So, you will get the special package which includes a lap dance from my friend, who’s apparently a star. Because it’s just a shame to waste and the discount only works with him. Sorry that he’s a guy, but it’s probably a good experience for you and if he turns around, well his ass is nice, so—”

“You WHAT?” Daniel shouted, latching on to the door as red burst behind his eyes. He wanted to strangle Jaehwan; he was usually much more chill because he was used to his friend’s impulsive, childish antics, he’d been a part of many of them.

Jaehwan appeared taken aback, then rushed to persuade him to take the gift. “Do you hate it that much? It will be fun. He’s just gonna dance around you. Touch you a bit. He’s handsome and funny. Incredibly charming, even guys fall for him. It won’t be so bad, promise.”

Daniel was getting more fueled by how Jaehwan was snickering. He should have known that Jaehwan wouldn’t give him a genuine gift out of guilt for making taking up so much of his time and making him suffer as the best man this past month. Of course, this was another childish prank. Jaehwan thought that he was angry because Daniel was straight and it was amusing him to think of Daniel getting molested by a gay stripper. Another story for him to share with the guys on their weekly drinking dates.

However, in reality, Daniel was not angry about that. He was angrier at the impulsive act without consideration of his privacy or wishes. He was bi-sexual but Jaehwan didn’t know that. There were many people in the groom party that thought they knew him, but they barely knew half of who he was. And he was comfortable, even determined to keep it that way. Because he was a private, closed-off person.

Since he was a CEO and all, he had a certain image and reputation that he wanted to maintain. He also didn’t feel comfortable with anyone knowing everything about him since ages ago. It brought judgement and it made him feel like he had no control of a situation, it also made him feel vulnerable to threats. Being judged, feeling out of control, and vulnerable—he hated these things more than anything. After bugs, that was.

Unless it was someone that he decided to let into his life and cherish. Which hadn’t happened in a long while because he was always busy with the company and his buddies. Also, he didn’t trust easily because humans weren’t easily trustable he found over the years of being betrayed and scarred.

“You, really. You’re such a pain.” Daniel sighed and then pocked the envelop, stepping aside. “Fine. I’ll go. When is the reservation?”

He figured he had no choice. As long as he was given some decent amount of time to chill and prepare himself to do some acting skills, it wouldn’t be as bad as the dentist at least. Maybe change into something more comfortable and normal.

“In thirty minutes.”

Daniel balled his fist, swallowing back a scream. He gave his smugly grinning friend a dirty look under the brim of his fedora, gesturing to his fancy velvet suit and silk shirt.

“You want me to go around looking like this?”

“Why not. You look dazzling. It will put you in the mood. Maybe him too.”

Daniel lifted his fingers to squeeze the bridge of his nose, feeling the sleep deprived headache becoming worse. “Why do I care if…They’re professional dancers. They don’t need to be in the mood to do their jobs.”

“Yeah, but it will be better for you both that way. Have a mind blowing experience. Hope you pop one so that I can re-tell it a hundred times to the guys. All about your closet gayness.”

“Yeah, whatever. I won’t. Just don’t fall off the boat. Or maybe you should.”

“Eh, don’t be angry. You’ll enjoy it. Just look deep down, find your inner gay and embrace it. I see you gay panic all the time, Niel. I’m sure you will feel a twitch or tingle. I’ll never stop insisting that you give off some gay vibes.”

“Jesus. Just get in the car already. Before I beat you up in front of all these reporters and they think that we’re in some sort of juicy love triangle. Hmm?” The man in the wine and coal retro suit that cost a small fortune suggested tightly, forcing himself to smile though his hazel eyes were crackling.

“Alright, I will. That would certainly make Minnie angry. Going now. Enjoy your night~”

“Yeah, you too. Bye. Take care. I’m sure you’ll make me jelly with all your photos every hour.”

“Right, I will. You know me well.”

“Duh. Best friend here.”

They smiled softly at each other as they waved. No hard feelings evident.

_Yeah, I really do. I know you well, but you would be upset if you knew that there’s many things you don’t know about me. Despite we’ve been friends for nearly half our lives. Sorry about that, Jaenie. It’s just that you’re a celebrity with many famous friends and you’ve got a big mouth. If something slips, it could damage my rep and affect the company negatively. _

_I wish I could be more honest with you. Someday, maybe. When you’re more mature. Surely being married and Minhyun will change that. Since he’s the opposite of you and patiently teaches you how to be a better, more mature person._

The couple smiled and kissed for the cameras before they got into the limo. Daniel watched for a few minutes until the guests were nearly gone from the entrance, debating if he should really go use this coupon or not. However, he knew that Jaehwan wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he asked his friend and he didn’t go. He would tease him for being a coward, afraid of facing his inner gay or whatever nonsense he was saying.

“Alright, fine. I’ll go. But I don’t think I’m going to like these kinds of things.”

He had never been to a strip club. He didn’t approve of or take part in the adult entertainment industry. He didn’t like the idea of someone faking that they liked him. Touching someone while not knowing where they’d been recently, if they were safe. It was all just sort of dirty and unappealing to him. He could barely even enjoy western porn because of that concept.

To him, there should be some sort of natural connection and sparks of chemistry for his dick to twitch. They needed to be feeling good, not faking it to make him feel good about himself. He highly doubted that any half naked man shaking his butt and biting his lips in front of him was going to affect him. It was such a waste of time when he could be rather enjoying a noir movie and hot chocolate in his pajamas with his cats curled up on his lap.

“The things I do because of that punk, aish…”

“Hello. You must be Jaehwan’s party. Come sit over here. This is the spot we’ve reserved for you. Please make yourself comfortable. If you’d like a drink, there’s a menu here. Might I ask who is Kang Daniel that will be taking the benefit on behalf of his friend who is on a cruise?”

The pair of men in retro suits and fedoras were distracted and awed by various things, blushing or biting back grins or fidgeting. The club wasn’t big. It was dark with mood lighting. A small stage in the middle with two poles surrounded by various velvety dark red couches for viewers. There were two groups in the far corner with a girl in something like tasteful glittery lingerie dancing acrobatically on the pole. Her body was slender but fit, which explained how she could possibly hold herself up off the ground to spin and even flip on that metal pole.

The person in front of them was more so what enamored Daniel than anything else. The exotic dancer that was taking care of them for the evening, who went by the name of Ongnabelle. His eyes slowly scanned bottom to top and top to bottom several times, taking in every delicious, stunning detail of the greeter.

It wasn’t like he’d never seen this sort of place. It was similar to night clubs he’d been to when he was younger, trying out this sort of thing to see if he liked it or not. The girl wasn’t anything special either, though her skills on the pole and strength were impressive. It seemed like this club was special because it gave you a classy private show with people who were not only beautiful but had dancing talent. Maybe they were all professional dancers at once point in their lives.

However, in all his life he’d never seen a person as beautiful as this man smiling sweetly in front of them. Not even on TV. It was a shock to his system like a slap in the face or a bucket of ice dumped over his head.

_Holy shit. Now that’s a fine human. I change my ideal to that. _

The person was nearly as tall as him with slender, fragile seeming limbs that went on for days. However he wasn’t lanky or awkward. He appeared delicate in an attractive way. His movements were graceful and hypnotizing, every simple gesture, every step he took. His face was a work of art that he couldn’t even place where he was from. His features were a mix of sharp and soft, Asian but foreign; they were flawless and prominent as if carved, decorated with pearly skin. His aura and his large, sparkly, onyx eyes surrounded by a thick fan of spindly lashes seemed as if he were a prince come out of a webtoon. The flowy white shirt he was wearing didn’t help that. His shapely legs were snugly wrapped in snake-patterned leather skinnies. His luscious raven locks were slicked back in a messy fashion, designed to look as if he were just out of the shower. That forehead and the groomed, curvy brows were to die for. His skin even on his hands was flawless, milky, and seemingly moist.

Even standing a foot a way from him, he smelled heavenly, vanilla and something sort of flowery but it wasn’t overwhelming. It was more intoxicating and seductive. Like you wanted to press your face to his long neck or that bit of exposed silky chest and inhale deeply.

Their eyes locked as the unbelievably gorgeous friend of Jaehwan browsed the group with his doe eyes for clues about who he was supposed to begiving extra service and care too. Daniel felt a jolt of heat flash through him from the first second of eye contact. That face was sure something, especially his emotive, captivating eyes when it was direct. Like being sucked into a black hole decorated with beautifully twinkling stars.

He looked elsewhere on his face, at his cute button nose instead, afraid that he might burst into flames and spill his cover if he kept looking at those eyes. Surely, he’d noticed his blatant once over and how his jaw slackened. This wasn’t a person that he could easily hide that he wasn’t attracted to or affected by, he could tell. His entire body was screaming at him ‘that’s your dream man, jump him this instant before you lose the chance to tap that fine ass!’ He needed to avoid looking at any places that would get him riled and keep up his poker face. The idea that he might soon be being touched by that tempting beauty was about to cause him to panic.

He luckily managed to say, “That’s me. I’m Daniel.”

The way that the dancer smile widened and his eyes crinkled into crescents made his ears ring. _Good lord, so he can get even more gorgeous when I thought that was surely impossible. _

“Hello there, Daniel. I’m Seongwoo. Nice to meet Jaehwan’s best friend. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Daniel could feel heat rush to his ears and his stomach flipped nervously. He was surprised that the other gave him his name since he thought that was against policy. It was appreciated though. Seongwoo was a pretty and elegant name. It suited him. It flowed off the tongue smoothly like a petal riding the spring breeze.

“Oh. Have you?”

_You better have said good things only, Jaenie. Or you’re fried mandu when you return._

He didn’t want to say that he hadn’t heard anything about him until the other day because that might put Jaehwan in a spot and make this gorgeous person sulky, which some oddly protective instinct rising up in him out of nowhere suddenly hated the idea of. He wanted this beauty to keep smiling that gorgeous smile and have all the happiness in the world. Somehow, he felt like someone this pretty and nice seeming man deserved that, only bundles of good things.

He deserved better than working in this kind of shady, immoral place, that was for sure. He should be on TV dancing with other idols. He had that sort of once in a lifetime sort of looks and this aura of a high-class celebrity. He wasn’t at all cheap or naughty like Daniel expected. He was hardly even overly flirty or going out of his way to make his body move seductively. Instead, he was subtly sexy without trying. His pose, the way he held himself, the way he cocked his hip to one side and put his hand on his slim waist, the way he blinked ever so slowly.

Everything about him was both beautiful and sensual. He exuded sex appeal merely standing there. Especially when he talked. He’d never heard such a silken, heart-melting voice coming out of those wavy, pink blossoms. It sounded like he should be selling Ghana chocolate. His voice would fit perfectly with that sort of product. Those commercials were always sultry sort of sexy, making you feel like you were becoming warm goo played in the voice’s owner’s fingertips.

Daniel already wished that he were something the man was playing with. His smooth, elegant hands were clasped gently around his, holding him with confidence yet gentle. It was meant to be a friendly handshake between two people who were connected by the same friend. However, it ended up being something sort of between a massage and holding hands. Seongwoo slid over and under his hand, pressing his fingertips expertly over veins and pressure points that made him warm and tingly. He was giving him a slow once over in return with a small, appreciative smirk on his pink, lightly shimmering lips. It was sheer expert foreplay at it’s finest.

“Jaehwan forgot to mention you were a total hottie though. He always slips up over the important details.”

Daniel nearly chocked on thin air when his sultry, hypnotizing eyes lingered at the front of his velvet pants he only now realized were quite revealing. Seongwoo’s smirk grew to that bright, mesmerizing smile that made his face turn fluffy and soft as clouds. It stirred not just his stomach but his heart as well. He swallowed back the urge to go ‘awww, so cute’ like he would say when his kittens were happily smiling at him in the midst of falling asleep. That’s what it reminded him of, that massive level of purity and adorableness.

But what was he thinking? This person was a stripper and he was already in the middle of seducing him, albeit subtly. Although he’d just met him and he disliked this sort of place, somehow Daniel was already feeling comfortable and drawn to the other. There was something about him he sensed, as if he were kind, considerate, and sweet, genuinely. As if he could snuggle and lay over his vanilla scented, cushiony chest with him stroking his hair with those silky, electrifying yet calming fingertips, spilling all the secrets he kept locked tightly inside for fear they’re used against him.

Somehow, he couldn’t wait to spend time with this man, but if only it were private. Not with others that would watch him melt, that he had to share this lovely person with. Once his attention was snared and he’d started to flirt, Daniel had this childish urge to latch onto him and growl at others. Seongwoo, this beautiful and sweet dancer, made the Kang Daniel not want to share him after just a minute together. He was a magician with some terrifying tricks, obviously. Or was that something exotic dancers learned how to do? Maybe seduction was considered an art form and he simply was unaware.

_Well, I’m certainly going to appreciate it now. You have my attention, Ong Seongwoo. You’ve monopolized it, in fact. Whatever tips you want, take every penny I have._

“Sit down here, guys. You arrived a bit late, so if you want to make use of the discount, I think it’s best we skip the formalities and go straight to the benefits. I’ll take care of our ‘hubby’ first and split the leftover time with you once he’s satisfied. That’s how it usually goes. Daniel, hmm, no let’s call you “Niel” that will make you feel more comfortable, I bet. If you don’t mind. You sit right here, big guy. Where I can move the most freely. For now, all my attention is on you. My body too, of course.”

Niel…That was what all his exes have ever called him. It was a nickname that was quite cute and affectionate. He had always liked it. The first time that he said it made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He had to bite his cheek to keep from smiling like a dork.

His now freed hands itched to wrap around that slender waist swallowed in sheer cotton fabric, measuring how far his fingers would be able to wrap around and testing if he was as plush and squishy as he looked. Seongwoo gestured them to sit down at the sofas, leading Daniel by the arms to a single chair that was set in front of the plush, deep red sofas. He gulped as he sat down gingerly, partially jarred yet also excited oddly at the idea of being part of some special performance.

He liked the idea that he was being treated specially and first. However, the idea of people watching how he would react, assuming that he wouldn’t like it because he wasn’t into guys as far as they knew was also daunting. He didn’t want those people to know certain things about him. He wasn’t comfortable with this.

_Why can’t the lap dance be in a private room, uhg. Poker face, poker face. Just stay still and stare straight ahead. Don’t touch him back. Don’t think of sex for sure or you’ll pop a huge boner. Oh, and breathe through your mouth not your nose because that freaking scent is too amazing._

Daniel attempted mind control, putting his focus on controlling every miniature part of his body, begging his perseverance not to fail him now. His hands dug into his legs, his back was rim-rod straight, his muscles tensed. Seongwoo wasn’t doing much but merely watching him and dancing in front of him. Then, he moved to swaying more wildly while straddling his leg, his hands resting lightly on his shoulders probably to keep himself balanced. He was keeping a safe distance and he wasn’t moving his body lewdly. Daniel thought if it was this much, he could easily keep control of his urges and not do something that would result in the others watching from behind teasing him.

“It’s your first time at this sort of place, isn’t it? Seems like you aren’t aware of what you can or want to do. As long as you have reserved me, you can touch me. Niel. Basically however you want. If you go too far then I’d let you know. But that’s usually more in the case if I’m not attracted to you. But you’re really my style, so I wouldn’t mind if you even unzipped my pants or kissed me, I suppose.

Maybe you have someone you’re with though, maybe you’re even married, so that might make you uncomfortable, me being a stranger and all. If you want to enjoy it and relieve some of the awkwardness so that your hands move naturally, then the best way is maybe to close your eyes and imagine. Think of me as your mistress, your secret lover that you see here and there in private. Rather than a professional you just met named Seongwoo, you can think of me as your lover who is giving you a gift. Maybe because it’s your birthday. When is your birthday anyway, Niel?”

“It’s in December. The tenth. I’ll be twenty-four.”

_Fuck. Why did I tell him personal information when he didn’t even ask it? That’s not at all like me. It’s barely been five minutes and I’m already slipping. Don’t be so whipped, dude. And don’t you dare glance down at his crotch even though you know there’s a lump there._

Seongwoo bent his legs until he was rubbing his pert, tight bottom along his knee, his hands sliding back until he was loosely hugging his shoulders. His chest was right in front of him, the neck falling forward more until it exposed to the nipples which were coffee colored and alert. He got a large whiff of the intoxicating smell which was like catnip to him when he accidentally clamped his teeth tightly together, forcing his breath to come from the nostrils. He felt as if a storm began to rage inside him, his body shaking and hot just from the minimal close contact.

_Damn, this is hotter than I feared._

“You’re only that young? Seemed a few years older than that. You really give a mature CEO vibe. Maybe it’s the suit. I’m older than you, interesting. What’s with your guys clothes anyway?”

“Jaehwan’s wedding was mafia themed. We didn’t have time to change. I suppose he arranged the time on purpose so that we’d have to go out and embarrass ourselves. As if a public celebrity wedding wasn’t embarrassing enough already. And you probably get the CEO vibe because I am one. It’s not a huge company or anything but we’re expanding gradually. I’m in the fashion market.”

The raven beauty laughed softly. Music to his ears but an electric shock to his groin which grew, making his pants incredibly tight. It didn’t help that Seongwoo was now sitting on his thigh and wiggling, his snakeskin covered crotch rubbing near his fingertips.

“That’s so Jaenie. Glad I had a lot of shifts this month so I declined to join the team. And it makes sense, you being a big shot in the fashion industry. You have this mature, confident aura. Plus, top to bottom your styling is impeccable. I appreciate a man that knows about fashion. It’s a field so many straight men are afraid to go into.”

“I’m not straight,” he blurted out, then wanted to smack himself in the face when he heard some gasps and snickers from behind him. Shit, they could hear everything. That was stupid of him.

“Oh, you’re not? Good for me then. I don’t need to work so hard. Oh, speaking of…”

Daniel hissed and tossed his head back while Seongwoo giggled with this playful, tempting smirk. He’d pressed his knee onto his erection and glided it over which felt like heaven on Earth because he was aching miserably there.

“Don’t,” he choked out, jerking his hips back.

The brunette touched his lips, playing innocent but rather than appearing cute, he looked more fuckable than ever. Daniel was now hard as granite and on the verge of panicked, his face flushed and his body tingling all over.

“Oh, sorry. It was a slip-up. Your friends didn’t know that about you, I guess. Why not? Are you not comfortable with people knowing? You’re a CEO though. You could just fire or sue anyone that has an issue.”

“They’re not my employees. I just don’t like the judgement. I choose carefully who I tell things to.”

His smile turned smug and his eyes twinkled. His face especially this close was such a turn on and he was cutting all the circuits in his brain lose how he was rocking over his thigh. His hands reached for his shirt, lifting it up to reveal his stomach which had a light sprinkling of abs, like baby corns. It was cute and tempting. He couldn’t help but stare there and drool, his hands itching to teach with each subtle twist of his waist.

“Yet you opened up to me who you just met. You don’t mind if I judge you. Why is that, you think?”

“I don’t know. The atmosphere, your voice, the way you smell. I fell swept up in it. Comfortable. It sort of feels like we’re alone at my home,” he admitted, his head falling onto Seongwoo’s shoulder, his nose taking in more of the scent greedily.

Seongwoo was whispering in his ear while comfortingly scratching his fingers in his hair which was making him both melt and be turned on beyond belief. His fingers itched to touch him, they were positively quivering and he could feel that he was about to lose the battle if Seongwoo stayed like this, in his lap, so dangerously within reach and very vulnerable. His voice was like a siren’s call and his shapely, warm body being right there up for grabs with being allowed to and all was cracking the walls of resolve.

He was about to just go fuck public image or what those people thought. He wanted to touch this person something fierce that holding his urges back was making him go crazy. He was the sexiest man he’d ever come across and it felt right. It felt like he knew him and that touching him would be amazing. He somehow just knew all of this and the scent broke the last string of his sanity. It put him on a high like he was being drugged. This lap dance was giving him a huge adrenaline rush. Anymore stimulation and he really had no clue what he would do.

“That’s good, Niel. Really good. I’m happy that you’re feeling natural with me. Just imagine it. Fall into my charm, let yourself sink into the moment. I’ll take care of you, promise. What do you do at home usually? What sort of things are there? Where do you spend most of your time?” Seongwoo asked, holding him closer and shifting until he was fully straddling his lap, sitting boldly on top of his erection.

His hat was flung aside and his head was gently pushed to his more exposed chest. Seongwoo rolled his body to the rhythm of the music, grinding over him and waving his chest, pressing his bare skin onto his mouth. Daniel lost his battle with a gasp and thick groan. His hands moved to feel the dip on his curved back, holding him gently as if he were afraid he would fall, one hand pressing onto his firm thigh. His nose and lips bumped into his neck and collar and he couldn’t help but kiss the delicate bone. His skin was moist and supple.

He wanted to taste it, imagining it was creamy and sweet, but he decided that was seriously taking it too far without permission, so he managed to reign his inner beast back at the last minute. Looking like a vampire resisting from biting into a free meal. Seongwoo didn’t at all seem to mind the contact. His body molded into his hands, hardly jarring, his rhythm only broken for a short moment. Then his fingers buried further into his hair, his other hand caressing the fabric of the red velvet suit as if he liked soft things, then gradually slipping under to feel his chest, groping his firm pecks under the thin black fabric and making him hotter.

“Niel? I asked you something.”

“Oh…um…It’s like any normal house, I guess. I spend most of my time in the living room. That’s where my cats like to chill. Where my exercise equipment and snacks are located. Also, the TV and games are there.”

“Oh, I’m getting some sort of idea what you like. Let’s say we can only meet in your house. What do you like to do for a date in?”

While closing his eyes, he could somehow imagine it clear as a movie scene, his hands caressing the dancer’s curvy back. Seongwoo in his house in nothing but an oversized fluffy white sweater with his dark locks loose. Cutest bare feet. Loving to cling to him and asking for kisses ever other second. Having permission to touch his smooth skin anyway he liked.

“I like watching movies. Snuggling on the couch. Playing games, bickering and teasing you when you lose. Smiling and laughing at the cats’ antics as we play. Drink with some childish games. I’d do aegyo if I lose and make you kiss me wherever I wanted if you lost. Or dance for me. But not like this. Funny dances that will make you angry. Like write your name with your butt. I’ll laugh so hard I fall off the couch.”

Seongwoo snorted. “That’s so childish. So you have that side of you. That’s really cute and funny. I’d like that. Cutesy couply stuff. I also like drinking, games, and movies. And snuggling I could do for hours on end. Plus, who doesn’t find cats adorable? Tell me more. What were you like as a child?”

“There’s not much to tell. I was an ugly, chubby, wimpy loner as a kid. I liked to snack a lot. I wore glasses. Cats were my best friends. I was bullied. This made me timid and insecure. Then my mother had me change schools, learn dance, start exercising. My looks changed and then so did how people treated me. I gained confidence over time and learned how to deal with people, how to make friends. But I remember those times when I was younger. That people aren’t as nice as they seem. They’re only nice to those that fit they’re ideal when they have an agenda. So, that’s why I’m choosy with who I open up to.”

“Aw, that’s sort of sad. Must be hard surrounded by people you can’t trust and keeping all your real self locked up. You could use a hug. Don’t worry, Ongnabelle is good at those.”

Daniel whimpered as Seongwoo slipped off his lap. He felt cold and lonely, missing the contact of the man that felt like his close lover. He danced around to his back while gliding his hands across his shoulders, then slowly down his chest, wrapping him in a warm embrace from behind. His button nose rubbed his cheek, a pair of thin feather lips lightly brushed his jaw. Daniel’s heart skipped, thinking that the man had just kissed him and the whole thing felt incredibly natural and domestic.

“You’re different with me though, aren’t you, Niel? You trust me, don’t you?”

Daniel didn’t respond though he wanted to agree. Which was extremely odd. More affectionate kisses and nose grazing came that was doing funny things to his insides in conflicting ways.

“Thank you for opening up. You are an interesting person, Niel. Different from your appearance but in a good way. I think you’re attractive, inside and out. Whoever gets to date you is a very lucky person, I bet. You’re one in a million.”

“Thank you…” he murmured, eyes shifting nervously as Seongwoo rubbed his chest, then moved to sensual yet sweetly caress his neck.

He tipped his head back and Daniel obliged, letting those exquisite gentle hands move him like a puppet. At this point, he would do anything the other wished. He was completely won over and unable to think straight. He was surprised to see that the other’s head was close and lowering rapidly. His lips parted eagerly as if they had a mind of their own, opening welcomingly for Seongwoo.

Then, they were making out upside down, slow, hot, rather romantic. Some soft, sensual moans slipping out between their sliding lips and twisting tongues. He drifted off into another world when their lips met, forgetting completely where he was or that they weren’t alone.

The groomsmen bystanders had been gossiping about these new details they hadn’t know about their friend and then their mouths dropped completely when that was happening. Daniel reached up to holding the back of Seongwoo’s head as if he wouldn’t let him stop though he wasn’t showing any sign of wanting to. They kissed for the whole rest of the time that the performance was allotted, completely ignoring the passing time the waiting observing guests. They stopped only when they were short of breath and their lips numb from all the slow ravishing.

“How did you know?” he asked incredulously, blinking in a daze with his head on the back of the chair.

Seongwoo smiled mysteriously. “Just a feeling. You have a Spiderman phone case, I noticed. I thought maybe you’d like a Spiderman inspired kiss. You liked that, I presume?”

“Very much so.” The redhead grinned widely, rubbing the hand resting on his jaw gratefully, intimately. It felt strange that this person had this unfightable magnetism and amazing acting skills that even without trying hard to imagine it, he felt like he were his lover truly.

“I had more planned, but we got carried away there and now we’re out of time. Well, since it was free for you and a favor for our friend, I don’t think it matters all that much. If your group has a complaint, just tell them we will give them more service next time to make up for it. Originally this package is mostly for the groom to be. Their satisfaction comes first.”

“I’m glad that I’m not getting married. I doubt anyone else could satisfy me after this.”

The secondhand embarrassment after blurting that out made him visibly cringe. Seongwo chuckled, leaning in to kiss his cheek and thumb his jaw. Then he whispered to his ear. “I’m glad that you aren’t too. It would be unfair to the world if someone perfect like yourself was taken off the market.”

“Ah, would it? I guess I’ll have to stay single for a long time then. Since I’m a fighter for justice.”

Seongwoo chuckled, straightening up and patting his shoulder. It was a signal for him to get up. That their exhilarating time was over. Good times truly went by too fast.

“Alright, Spiderman 2 and impressively large side-kick. Good luck with fighting evil. Have a good life. I hope that you will have less trust issues and open up more. People should see that you aren’t nearly as intimidating and serious as you look.”

“I’ll try,” he promised, standing up from the chair with a grin, not bothering to hind his tenting pants, glowing from happiness yet his brain feeling absolutely fried. That had been one hell of a session that he hadn’t expected.

Daniel came back to the club the next day. It was as if his feet moved there of their own accord after he was finished with work. He didn’t really know why he was there or why he was wearing a suit when he didn’t necessarily need to since it was supposed to have been casual Friday at work. He wasn’t wearing a standard work suit either. He was wearing a fashionable checkered suit that cost a small fortune, one that he’d once bought for a fancy black and white party. He’d neatly styled his long, copper hair and put on cologne and an attempt at smokey make-up.

He was dressed to the nines, somehow wanting to impress. Who though? Of course, none other than the magician who had used his amazing seduction tactics to get tons of secrets out of him and make him the brunt of all sorts of questions and teasing when they left yesterday. He hadn’t even recalled some of the things that the others knew; could barely believe that he’d confessed so much about himself to a total stranger.

Maybe the fact that he was still baffled mixed with that he couldn’t stop thinking about ‘Ongnabelle’ aka Ong Seongwoo since he’d first laid eyes on him was how he ended up there. He was curious about had he dreamed that or had it all really happened as others said. With just a bit of attention and talking to that stranger, had he opened up like a blooming flower? Was he really that attractive that he couldn’t help thinking of him and wanting to spend more time with him?

“Well, maybe it’s for the better I dressed like this. I would have stuck out like a nail,” he muttered, looking at who was in the place.

Today the small, dimly lit area was almost filled and there were four dancers, including the one that he’d been with yesterday. He wasn’t the only person in a suit. Somehow it seemed that wearing a suit in this place matched better. It was for VIP’s after all. Made sense that these people had money, especially if they’re regulars.

He’d had to pay for an hour this time out of his own pocket and it was almost the price of a new computer for his employees. Without any drinks or special benefits from the dancers even. It made his eyes pop. Yes, he was a CEO but he was a cost efficient one that was not born with a golden spoon in his mouth. He didn’t usually like wasting large amounts of money, especially when there were cheaper options.

But he knew he would in this case, without a second of regret. If the option was Ong Seongwoo, not that he cared about the interior of the place or the mood lights or the intimate privacy of the set up. What drew him here was that particular dancer that he couldn’t get out of his mind. Who was unfortunately already with someone and booked for the whole day.

It turned out that he was the most popular (go figure, he was gorgeous, sweet, charming, and a fantastic kisser with a supple, little body) member of the team. It wasn’t easy to get an appointment with him. He’d booked the only spot available, which was the next day. He’d considered leaving but he couldn’t help watching so he’d ended up booking so that he’d at least be able to be there. He didn’t apparently have to get a lap dance. If he wanted, he could just pay to watch the private shows happening on the stage with a complimentary drink.

So, that’s what he ended up doing. Sitting in a dark corner, watching a girl in a tasseled bikini dancing, another older guy getting a private lap dance/hot and heavy massaging session a couple feet away.

Daniel avoided looking at these unclassy things, sitting back and sipping his drink instead, his eyes following Seongwoo’s actions. He was dressed differently today and his vibe was also not the same. Yesterday, he had sort of felt elegant, snobbish Victorian prince whereas today he had a mysteriously sexy yet cute kitten kind of vibe. Dressed in all black, bangs half in his face, golden glasses, and a silk ribbon dangling around his neck like a collar.

He felt a mix of desire and possessiveness pool in him as he watched Seongwoo dancing for another man. He was between his legs, hands holding the man’s thighs, his butt slowly rolling into his lap while he bit his lip and kept his eyes hooded. He was feeling the music and seemed to be enjoying turning the man on with his sensual moves and lethal profile. He probably liked the attention, enjoyed feeling wanted and empowered.

That was how a person that had real groove in his body and potential to be a celebrity based on his looks and charms alone ended up in this sort of taboo, underground industry. He thought it was in one way a shame but in another way it was a good thing because it felt like he knew some incredible secret—the existence of a diamond in a shady place. It was a blessing that he’d have to kiss Jaehwan for, introducing him to such a captivating, unique person good at dirty dancing that he could get his fill of watching from afar.

He sort of wanted to get to know the exotic dancer better. Not just physically. To be his friend or more. That wasn’t the goal though, getting in his pants. He was satisfied like this, just watching him. Maybe another day getting lucky enough to be part of his performance. If the only way that he could be with this person that captivated his heart, then he would share and be more of a casual friend or just a regular observer. Whatever Seongwoo was comfortable with. As long as he was a part of his life and brought light and intrigue into it. 

He probably didn’t date anyway, working in this sort of place. His relationships would certainly be complicated. He imagined as chill and mild tempered as he himself was, if Seongwoo was his boyfriend he might get jealous as well, at least he would be worried that a person was trying to take it too far. And he certainly wouldn’t like the benefits part of it. Though hopefully Seongwoo wasn’t the sort that partook in those offers. Daniel wished that he was one of those dancers that had self-respect and wouldn’t blow anyone for extra cash.

Though it wasn’t a prostitution place. No matter how much money you offered, you couldn’t buy a fully intimate night with the dancers. That was their personal choice to go beyond some kissing, groping, and rubbing(supposedly, as the guidelines wrote). They were more like private sensual dancers who were also there for some affection and comfort. You were paying for them to look good, sway their perfect bodies for you, dance on you, maybe kiss and touch you like they’re your lover, for them to compliment you and chat with you like you’re special to them. For a limited time only. With boundaries that were strictly reinforced, there were even bouncers.

You could also fulfill some fantasies apparently, but not super dirty sort, more like roleplay with costuming. Anything was possible of course, as long as you discussed with the person you were with and made plans ahead of time. It seemed that Seongwoo was popular because he was the best actor and the most accommodating of the men who were there. Even some people preferred him over the girls. He was known for turning previously straight people there gay. Or in confused/bi-sexual such as his case, lean more so to that spectrum.

Just watching Seongwoo dance and listening to the music, sitting under the fading mood lights somehow the CEO felt like he was more alive than ever. Something about the place and the beautiful man in his visions gave him an addicting adrenaline rush. He wasn’t even doing anything but as the minutes passed by, he enjoyed himself and didn’t want to leave.

How a constantly busy person who could hardly sit still unless he was asleep was not bored sitting there with nothing to do, he had no idea. It was Seongwoo, he supposed. He was fascinating. His graceful, hypnotizing, sultry dance and his alluring, pretty, minutely changing expressions. Thinking about how he really was. What he liked and disliked, for example. If the way that he spoke and acted with him was his real self and if it was different from how he acted with other customers.

Was he adjusting his personality to fit the various tastes of others? How was he possibly so good at observing people? Like that he’d known his job and the sort of kiss that Daniel found the hottest was that upside-down kiss from Spiderman. It was a wonder how he felt like this person knew him as much as any of his exes, maybe even more so from their short interaction. It was even more of a wonder why he felt so comfortable with him that his usually sealed shut lips became loose like a flag flapping in a storm.

Daniel straightened up and put down his drink, nervously rubbing his palms on his pants which was a bad idea. When he was turned on, he happened to be sensitive there, causing himself to groan as a flash of pleasure shot through his burning body. Seongwoo had finished with his customer who kept staring after him with a goofy grin and lust-filled, awed eyes. He’d come around the stage and he was walking, well more like gliding down a runway with elegance and confidence like a professional model, swaying his bony hips just enough to draw attention there but not enough to seem sassy. He was getting closer and soon Daniel had a feeling he’d notice that he existed. He decided it was better to lay back and stretch out his legs, looking like he lived there rather than super polite and stiffly formal.

Seongwoo’s steps slowed, his eyes traveling appreciatively from head to toe with a look of recognition and delight, his wavy, thin lips twitching.

“You came back. Wish I had been informed. I have to go dance now. Enjoy the show.”

As he said this, he pranced around the back of the sofa, running his hand over Daniel’s shoulders, swooping in to tickle and heat his ear with that enticing, silky voice of his. Daniel sort of lost his cool then, becoming flustered and tongue tied. He hadn’t expect that even without paying for his attention that the dancer would bless him with being flirty. His hand reached out to capture the other’s just before it left the couch, desperate to keep the object of his affections around a bit longer. Seongwoo squeezed back and smiled sweetly over his shoulder, that sculpted art of a profile doing dangerous things to his organs.

“I wouldn’t mind playing with you, Daniel. Believe me. But you should book me first otherwise I could get in trouble for flirting off-duty. I’ve got work now. Just sit back and enjoy, big guy. I’ll make coming worth your while still. If you actually jizz in your pants watching me dance for you, then all the better. Watch me, Niel. Closely. I’m going to make it extra hot since you swung by.”

A bolt of electricity shot through him as Seongwoo flashed him a flirty wink, curling his toes and making him shiver in a pleasant way. He felt excited, like the newest game he’d been wanting to try out finally arrived on his doorstep. No, the thrill and anticipation he felt was even stronger than that. As if he’d taken a hit of some powerful drug (how he imagined it, he’d never done anything like that). He reluctantly released Seongwoo’s hand, smiling bashfully when the brunette lingered and pulled away slowly as if he didn’t want to lose contact either.

The show was incredible to say the least. Beyond his wildest naughty dreams. Seongwoo owned that stage; he set it on fire. He was an expert at rolling his body and sensually yet gracefully moving his limbs. He waved, he dipped, he thrusted on the ground and in the air, he spun around the pole like a dark ballerina, he bent backwards like a noodle, mind blowing, mouth watering flexibility. At one point, he was on his knees with his hand traveling from his neck to his crotch, even grabbing and rubbing there directly in front of him. At another point, he was doing waves with his legs spread wide, hips rolling in the opposite way that he pulled on his silk collar.

The dance was as cool and complex as any idol performance but it was sultry and alluring. It felt like he were being cast a spell on by a dancing demon, one who liked to pull and stretch his clothes to show off heart-attack inducing flashes of his creamy skin.

When he was finished, he pranced over with a smug smirk, light sheen of sweat and slightly damp hair tips making him all the more flawless and delectable. Daniel groaned and pressed his eyes closed, not expecting that Seongwoo would sit on his lap, directly over his embarrassingly large bump. He rested his arms on his shoulders like it was his sofa and stroked the back of his hair as he liked, making his on edge nerves relax, warmth and peace pouring over him. The feeling was back right away. That one of comfort and rightness. How natural it felt to have him intimately close. How he felt as if the dancer belonged to him, also wanted him terribly. As if they’d been lovers in the past and were coming back to the person they rightfully belonged with.

“Hey there, big guy.”

“Hey…”

Seongwoo giggled and squirmed. Daniel winced.

“You liked that.”

“Obviously. You’re a good dancer.”

The brunette smiled proudly, lifting his button nose up. “I know. I could have been so much more. My mother tells me all the time. But I prefer smaller venues and no stalker fans.”

“Hmm. Makes sense.”

He wanted to tell Seongwoo to keep still but his aching body was enjoying how he kept squirming as if trying to settle into the most comfortable position. Eventually, he found it and stilled which was such a relief Daniel sighed. He managed to open his eyes, fully knowing that Seongwoo close up was a visual shock. He was so much cuter, softer, and younger than he was yesterday. Especially the way that he looked at him, like he was amusing and adorable. Like he was in love with him too. Which was an impossible idea.

His acting skills were incredibly convincing, impressing the CEO once more and ensnaring him. He started thinking like that carelessly, his hands automatically wrapping around to bring him closer and then cupping his jaw to bring him in. Seongwoo didn’t object or pull away. He let himself be sweetly kissed while his hand traveled to tug at his tie. In a couple of seconds he’d removed it and unbuttoned both their shirts.

“Why do you keep wearing suits?” he asked when they’d broken apart after the innocent, friendly kisses.

“I don’t know. Because I’m a CEO? Because I figured you’d like that?” Again, he was left wondering how he’d so easily admit embarrassing things to this person.

“I do. You guessed that well. I like it and appreciate that fact. But it’s not like a man like you would look ugly in anything else. It looks hot and stuffy as nice as it is. Next time you visit, wear something more comfortable. You don’t need to try so hard to impress. I’m in the mood just seeing your face. Something that I can…get my hands into easily. Hmm? I think we’ll have more fun that way.”

Daniel gulped hard and nodded. He couldn’t trust himself to speak with his brain on a huge melt down. Seongwoo was rubbing his chest and encouraging him to do the same, right over his silken bud.

“Did you book me already? Or do I need some more convincing? What’s a dancer got to do to make the man of his dreams a regular?”

“I think you’ve done enough yesterday. I already made an appointment. With the man of my dreams. Seongwoo, you’re so….”

“I know. Unexplainable. When? I want to see you again. Sooner the better.”

Daniel tipped back his head as Seongwoo nuzzled his neck. Seongwoo took the invitation immediately, licking and kissing along his exposed vein while his hand caressed and squeezed his abs under the still buttoned part his his shirt. Daniel groaned, sinking his hands under his shirt in the back and digging into his bare, smooth flesh while fondling his firm chest. The other nipped under his jaw playfully and clawed his lower stomach along his pants line, making him hiss.

“You didn’t have many openings. So it’s late. Sorry.” He was so sincerely sorry at missing this golden opportunity that he and his pulsing dick being ridden mercilessly were about to cry a river.

“Aw, don’t be sorry, Niel. You just made me very happy. Tomorrow is perfect. I’ve got to go now, sorry to say. I’ll see you tomorrow then. We’ll continue where we left off, after I work you over with another private show, of course. For one hour, you’re all mine.”

Seongwoo sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, pressing their foreheads together. Daniel looked at the aroused, gorgeous man with reverence and awe through cloudy eyes, his face flushed.

“And you are mine.”

“Yes, I’ll be all yours. Happily so. I bet. Hmm, your big cock feels nice.”

Seongwoo kissed him and rocked once more over his bulge as if he couldn’t resist himself. Daniel ensnared his lips greedily, clutching at the squishy skin of his waist. The kiss got heavier than they intended, not ending for several seconds longer. They softly moaned and panted, their swollen lips chasing each other even when they’d managed to lock down their tongues. Their hips shifted as they subtly pressed and rolled into each other as if they were making love.

“Don’t go yet,” Daniel whimpered as Seongwoo shifted his legs to get up, clinging to his hips.

Seongwoo flashed him a cute pout and sad kitten eyes as he pulled off, leaving his black shirt unbuttoned to mid-chest, exposing slivers of that milky skin he’d been fondling. “I wish I could stay but I’ve got to make a living, just as you do. Come play tomorrow, puppy. I’ll be waiting.”

"How does he bend like that..."

Daniel murmured in awe, his voice hoarse with desire and from his mouth being dry as a desert. He was watching Seongwoo work the hell out of the pole on top of the stage. His legs were wrapped snugly in dark grey denim with holes at the thighs and knees, showing parts of his creamy, hairless flesh. Those long legs that went for days with no end in sight gracefully encircled the pole as he spun down it from the top. His top half bent backwards in a beautiful arch, covered in a white button-up shirt with letters in black tucked into his pants, the sleeves folded to his elbows. The dainty waist was emphasized by this thin strappy harness that made all sorts of kinky fantasies come to mind. He could clearly see his incredibly slim yet somehow curvy shape, his arms legs and collar exposed extensively.

It was the most sensual, tempting, and beautiful he looked thus far. On top of the fact he was basically caressing and making love to this piece of metal. It was driving him insane, so the CEO ended up doing something he had never done before. He rubbed his inner thighs up to his tight groin to relieve the ache and further excited himself. He sipped his beer, stroked, and stared intensely, wanting the dancer more fiercely than ever.

However, it was alright to do that today. Because in a couple of minutes, Seongwoo was going to be all his for two hours. Finally. That fantastic body was going to be back rubbing all over him, making him feel like the king of the world again. He couldn’t wait to take part in his new addiction, feel the rush of adrenaline which made him feel more alive than anything else.

The man dressed casually in a white turtleneck, slacks, and dress shoes downed his drink after checking with his silver Rolex that he had to wait just another minute until his time. Which Seongwoo surely knew of and was looking forward to. The ethereal, tempting vixen had been glancing and wickedly smirking at Daniel the past forty minutes he'd been there, watching him work since it was great foreplay. With this all knowing, excited twinkle in his Galaxy eyes. He figured he'd enjoy his time with Seongwoo more with the anticipation growing leading up to their session.

Seongwoo got off the stage and was passing by him with his focus elsewhere. On impulse, Daniel tugged the back of the harness playfully. With a soft, cute gasp the dancer fell onto his lap. His expression didn't look amused but rather annoyed which concerned Daniel.

He rushed to apologize, feeling like he’d made a grave, childish mistake. "Sorry, I'm tipsy and it's my time now, so I guess I got over excited. Maybe I stepped over some boundaries. Like Jaehwan, I’m known to act a bit younger than my age…"

Before he had finished, Seongwoo looked over at him and then burst into laughter once he saw who had dared tug him into their lap on his way to get some water. Daniel was stunned to the core, his mouth trying to catch flies, looking at the handsome man with his hair artfully styled half in his face today laugh.

_This must be what entering paradise is like. If I’m dead or this is all a dream, I really don’t mind. Let me stay here several hours more. Maybe even forever. I wouldn’t make a peep in complaint._

"Wow. Your laughing face is the most beautiful thing about you. Next to your face which is lovely when you smile. Are you a real human?"

He flushed after he blurted that out in a daze. Seongwoo was too gorgeous that sometimes, okay most of the time, he lost hold of both his sanity and his filter. Which was humiliating. He hated lacking in composure or seeming uncool.

"Hmm, I'm not. I'm actually from a webtoon. Which is why I'm so perfect. But I feel real. Especially my lips."

"Hmm..." Daniel hummed, eyes drifting closed as the joking brunette embraced him, snuggled close and lightly pressed his warm, glossy, strawberry tasting lips over him.

_His kisses are absolute perfection. Can I take them home with me at least?_

What made feel Daniel on a high so that he had this drunken, smug smile once he pulled away was the fact that after observing him, he knew that Seongwoo didn't kiss anyone. Of the people that he had seen him with, he had never seen Seongwoo kiss anyone but him on the lips. He mostly just teased and touched their legs or shoulders at most. He wished that he was special to the dancer, but he didn't voice or think on it for long because that was dangerous. If he started acting or thinking on the idea of this dancer as the only customer who was special to him, he'd end up some sort of creepy stalker. Then, it was only a matter of time before he made Seongwoo uncomfortable and became banned from seeing him. He needed to stay humble, satisfied with the special treats he got, and never think about the others he was with. That's how he could fanboy happily.

_Fanboying, huh? Yeah, for the first time I found someone I want to become an obsessive fanboy over. Even spending loads just to be in his presence for a short time. So, that’s why my cousins when crazy over those idols. Now I sort of understand the desires and impulses. It’s not an easy drive to control._

"You feel real enough. All squishy, soft and warm. I'll just pretend I don't know your secrets."

Seongwoo bit his lip but it didn't hide his sweet, choked moan as Daniel caressed his back and tugged. He burrowed into his chest willingly, his eyes heating locked with the pair of intense sultry hooded hazel ones. His hands slid to Daniel's neck into his hair which was both of their favorite spots. There was something sexy yet relaxing and intimate about that. 

"And I'll pretend I don't know so many of yours."

Daniel groaned in dismay, "Please do. You already know way too many. It's a wonder how your deduction powers make me into such a blabbermouth. It could even cost me my reputation."

Seongwoo led Daniel's head to his throat. He moaned and tipped his head back as Daniel nuzzled there, inhaling deeply that hypnotic fragrance same as the first day. Daniel gave a lick to his protruding Adams apple while his hands slid to cup his pert, taut bottom, pulling his thigh onto his erection and pressing into it for some relief. His fingers dug into his scalp and tugged his hair, his breath hitching in excitement.

"Wait, we're getting carried away here. There's a protocol we have to run through if you're going to be my regular. Starting with rules. Sorry, big guy, but slow down with those yummy grabby hands of yours a moment."

Daniel whimpered but obediently released him when he pushed off his chest, putting his hands up in the air to show he was completely submissive. Then, he pulled off his delectable neck, unable to hold back from pouting. Seongwoo appeared amused and surprised at his quick obedience. He moved over to sit on the couch, keeping his legs hanging intimately over his, smiling serenely and chuckling.

The dancer praised with affection in his dark, spindly lashed orbs. "What a good boy you are."

"Well, I'm afraid if I don't listen and displease you that I'll lose my chances," the copper haired man admitted, sheepishly scratching at the back of his head and letting out a dorky chuckle.

Seongwoo grabbed his face suddenly and rubbed their noses together, cooing as if he were a baby. "Aren't you just the cutest, sweetest thing. I really wanna gobble you all up already. How can you be both hot as hell and cute as a button and then sweet as cotton candy all at the same time? You're really great, Niel. Thanks for coming back here."

Daniel smiled shyly once his lips were released from being squished into a pout, cupping his hand and turning to kiss his delicate, pale wrist. "Thank you, Seongwoo, for returning the interest and letting me join your hundreds of broke but happy admirers."

"Such a lovely puppy you are. Look at how even the way you speak is so pretty."

The dancer forced himself to take his hands off and sit back, seeming quite reluctant to cease babying him and squishing his fluffy cheeks. He started talking about the rules and the things he allowed or didn't. Daniel very much wanted to touch him and was distracted by his pretty, kissable, glossy lips, especially when he pursed any time there was a word with an ‘oo’ sound or licked them, being mind blowingly seductive without intention.

However, he wanted to show that he was listening and respecting him. Seongwoo was a person not a piece of meat just because he was in this sort of shady job. He deserved kindness and seriousness.

His rules for their time together were fairly simple. He didn't want to remove his clothes which Daniel thought was a bit odd considering Jaehwan had labeled him as a stripper but maybe he figured that he’d gotten his job title incorrect. He didn't do favors like hand jobs or blow jobs, etc, no matter the price being offered. Touching and kissing was fine as long as it wasn't inside the boxers without permission. He didn't mind biting or light spanking or blind folding but drew the line at hitting, whipping, fire play, and bondage.

Acting out characters and situations were fine no matter how kinky or morally wrong as long as animals were not harmed in the making of the scenario. Video and exchanging contact info was prohibited, no exceptions. Photography was possible, depending on what you planned to do with it. He would not drink anything alcoholic that he or the bartender hadn't touched directly and kept his eye on in case of something dropped there. He didn't mind if you smoked around him but asked that he not be engaged, especially in illegal substances. As far as dance or other normal requests went, anything was fine but he preferred his customers be detailed from the beginning and told him what needed changing as the servicing was going on in order to satisfy fully.

To make sure that he was understanding and able to memorize properly so as not to make a grave mistake or upset the dancer later, Daniel focused and repeated what he was saying in simple terms, rechecking at the end of it. Like he would at any of his meetings. He went into executive mode.

"Oh, and you must tell me I'm the most wonderful, loveliest, sexiest person you've ever seen. At least 10 times a session."

Daniel nodded seriously, not catching Seongwoo's playful, crooked kitten like grin.

"Ah, ten times. I'm not good at giving compliments usually. So, I might stutter and become red and laugh after. I hope you wouldn't take that as me being insincere. It's simply that I'm not used to that sort of thing."

Seongwoo giggled, falling on his shoulder and hugging him lightly. It shook with his laughter which was sheer music.

"Oh, goodness. Your gullibility is adorable, Niel. Your kindness so sweet. Look at how serious you listened to me that you haven't caught onto my jokes. You really thought I was serious and wanna impress me, huh? You didn't even touch me or kiss me despite I can tell you're dying to. You're really perfect, Niel. You know that? I bet you don’t even know. Ah, I'm sort of envious honestly. Whoever gets to date you is lucky and they should do a better job fulfilling all your fantasies."

Sensing he no longer needed to be hands off and the briefing session was over, his hands were drawn to the charming dancer like a magnet. He rubbed his leg and cradled his cheek, brushing the smooth flat of it.

"I have no lover nor any sort of fantasy specifically. I was thinking, more than anything kinky or complicated, j just want you to be yourself as you would with someone you like genuinely. I want to get to know the real you. If that's possible. Because you fascinate and intrigue me. Maybe you feel like it's too much of an intrusion and don't like sharing anything personal in case you end up with a stalker invading your private life. Well in my case as well I don't like people to know about me much. However, it seems like I don't at all mind letting you know who I am, even with embarrassing details of my past, so...."

Seongwoo sat up, staring at him with a soft amused expression, cheek still in his warm, silken hand. He leaned in and stopped him with a super sweet peck that got him flushed and grinning foolishly.

"I understand what you mean. It won't be an issue to play fake lovers. I think I like being honest with you as well. Showing my real personality. Maybe it's because you're totally my type. And since it’s been a long time since I dated anyone I could be myself around and most people who come here are not young or attractive, so I find myself treating you special, wanting to kiss and hold you a lot."

"So, we're in agreement? We are fake lovers, Ong Seongwoo and Kang Daniel?"

"Yup. No one else.” Seongwoo giggled, then surprised him with another sweet, rather innocent kiss. “Nice to see you again, baby. I missed this sexy cute puppy face."

"Are those your choice of nicknames? Not giving me much to go on there," he chuckled as Seongwoo hugged him tight and kissed his cheeks several times playfully.

"I'm greedy and mischievous like that. You will get used to it. I'm also very affectionate. Love to give sloppy kisses."

"I noticed and I'm glad. That’s just as I fantasized."

"Hehe. You fantasized about me as your boyfriend? Since when?"

"The first day. You told me to. My cheeks are flaming now from all your loving. I bet you could fry an egg on them."

"Yup, they are. But it's really cute and warm. You haven't called me anything yet. Did I fry your brain too? Sort of seems it's hard for you to function around me, with me being so lovely. How about I make a suggestion? You can call me Sealy."

"Neh? A seal?"

"Yes, I resemble them I've heard. The fluffy white baby ones. See?"

He sat up and closed his lips, half smiling. They formed a cursive, dainty w and his eyes were huge and sparkly. He did resemble one, which made him laugh.

"Sealy it is then. And what sort of things does my pretty Sealy like? I think he deserves the most happiness in the world."

"Hmm, I am sensitive, so I like to be patted gently and rubbed. Pretty much anywhere."

"Like this?"

Daniel lightly grazed along his lower back and thigh. Seongwoo hummed, pulling his hand up and inside his thigh and pressing his fingers a bit firmer and flatter, his back arching. Daniel rubbed up and down to the slow rhythm of the hand laying over his, mimicking the move along his spine and hips. Seongwoo laid on his shoulder, snuggling close, his eyes drifting closed and a pleased, soft smile on his relaxed face.

"Yeah. And like this. Hmm, your hands are heavenly, babe. I’m sure I’ve told you that before, but you deserve to hear it a hundred times at least."

"Good to hear I’m appreciated. What else do you like?" He asked against the bare part of his forehead, nose tickled by the silky, raven colored bangs.

"Let me think for a moment. I like it when I'm held and made to feel small and protected. Like when your big hands are wrapped on my waist. I also like my neck kissed, my ears rubbed, and my nipples played with."

Daniel's blood turned hot at the direction things were going in a speedy manner. His hands and mouth moved to fulfill the request. He loved how his small body molded to his hands like it were clay he was sculpting. When his ears were rubbed, he shivered and mewled like a kitten. His tiny buds were easy to find and jumped through the fabric, begging to be touched and incredibly sensitive. His neck and especially under his sharp jawline was delicious and the skin smooth as flower petals, quivering under his lips.

Seongwoo whimpered, biting at his lip, pressing his nose to his neck. Daniel smirked, feeling empowered with a rush of confidence. It was easier than he thought to make him excited. He didn't hide the lump in his pants, rather his hands were now palming circles on it along with his, his leg bent up and body shifted so no one could see. To anyone else, it merely looked like they were cuddling as they chatted about random daily topics. However, they were gradually driving the other insane with subtle foreplay.

"You didn't say what you like yet. That isn't fair. I'm not the sort of boyfriend that's selfish. I like to give as much as I get. What makes you feel good, my darling? Feel relaxed?"

"Cuddling. Kisses. What you already do. I like when you call me Niel and touch my hair. Well, there's one thing that makes me relaxed. Massages or being scratched."

Seongwoo snorted, sitting up to go around the back of the couch. "Like a puppy, go figure."

"Huh, never really thought of it but oof, hmm, that's good. Ahh, oh there, yesss...."

He pressed back and closed his eyes as Seongwoo scratched his back hard and fast, magically getting the spot that he couldn't get well even when he rubbed up on a door jam.

"How about this?" The dancer suggested with a prideful tone and clear grin as he moved to rub his scalp in firm circles.

Daniel sighed, leaning back and his entire body falling limp like a wet noodle at the pleasing, soothing contact. It was like he'd been switched off. He thought of nothing stressful or negative. His only focus was on those magical hands caressing him like an expert masseuse.

"You don't just look and dance like a god. Your hands are even blessed by the heavens," he commented with undisguised unexaggerated reverence. "That feels so good I could get on one knee right now and propose."

"Well, look at these pretty hands of mine. I think they deserve more bling than a Tsing Tao bottle cap. Wouldn’t you agree, baby?"

Daniel chuckled, sliding open his heavy eyes to see an elegant, long figured hand splayed in front of him. “Yeah, I’ll say so. They’re as pretty as a rose.”

He reached out and started to give him a gentle hand massage, tips of his fingers finding all those tiny pressure points his mother taught him. When he was in a bad mood or tired, the fatigue would rush away from doing this. So, he attempted the trick on the dancer, hoping he was half as skilled as his mom. Sometimes he did it to himself during work hours when his frustrations and irritation with his staff was bubbling to the max. It was fairly effective, so he had some confidence with it.

"Oh, that's nice. Wow, really nice. Heavenly even. Okay, forget a diamond ring. You can get me a plastic ring with a pink lolly on top if you promise you will do this every day. You're the one with the god-given hands I think."

Seongwoo melted across his back, lightly hugging his neck, laying his chin on his shoulder. He let out a content sigh as he watched Daniel pressing strategically around his hand. The CEO shivered, a rush of adrenaline running through his body which was already full to the brim with a dangerous level already. Seongwoo had suggested something while blowing on his neck, which he found to be extremely sensitive and an aphrodisiac be hadn't know about before.

"Hmm, I'm good at foot massages. If you like that."

"I don't mind but if my feet smell, I apologize and implore you to keep your poker face up and not tell me."

That's how Daniel learned if the right person was doing it that any simple, even embarrassing action could be sensual. He swallowed hard and bit down on his lip as Seongwoo knelt on the ground, unlacing his shoes. The fact he was kneeling in front of him only a foot away from his genitals. The fact he was still obviously aroused. The fact that he was bending over on purpose so Daniel could see down his shirt, which he had made a show of unbuttoning more while staring him down with those devilish, smoky eyes, such an infuriating professional tease this person was.

The beautiful dancer knew exactly how to sit and move and change his modelesque features in a way that caused your nerves to burst into flames and shatter. How tempted he was to grab his pretty head and shove that button nose and kitten lips straight onto his aching groin. However, he wouldn't touch his precious Seongwoo in any way without permission or force anything sexual.

It was just their first appointment. There was no need to rush or get off on the wrong foot with him. He had a feeling Seongwoo had treats in store if he waited patiently like a good boy. So, he dug his fingers into the plush couch, reigning in his beastly urges.

"You wear lace stockings..."

He didn't laugh but Daniel felt bashful about his socks being white, sheer and made of lace. He forgot about that factor and it took down a significant amount of points on the manly and cool scale. He only wore them when he dressed casually but didn't think about it because it was his habit.

"It's strange, right? They're comfortable though. Breezy. And it's probably so damaging to my character to say this but it makes me feel sexy. But that's the only thing lacy or frilly that ever touches my body, I swear. I'm not a cross dresser. My gay level isn't that high."

"Oh, I see. Too bad. Cus mine kinda is. I like to sleep in silk robes or laungere. I also wear stockings, nearly every day. They make me feel extremely sexy and they really are so much nicer than regular socks. They feel nice, they’re light, they don’t ever leave you feeling hot or itchy. This is funny to me. Since you're the first man I've seen beside myself who wears them. You’re an intellectual."

Seongwoo set down his foot and rolled up his denim skinny jeans to show sheer lace stockings in black. Daniel was genuinely shocked, reaching down to slide his index finger along the top of his foot with his fingertips. They were super thin and soft like his own.

"Wah. You're right. We must be soulmates."

"Yeah, or something."

Seongwoo chuckled, then took his white-laced foot carefully in hand, propping the heel up on his thigh. He put his thumbs at the bottom of the arch and started to press upward to his toes, alternating the finger and pressure level, his mesmerizing eyes on his face to check the response.

Daniel lounged in the chair, feeling as if he were currently at home on his living room sofa with his loving boyfriend caring for him after they finished a long day of work, leftover jokbal, their favorite meal to share, for dinner waiting in the fridge to be heated up. He looked directly at his fake lover with the beautiful face and sweet disposition warmly.

“So, how was your day?”

“Probably easier than yours. I don’t want to bother a CEO and add to his stresses.”

“No, please tell me everything, even the mundane things that annoyed you or that made you snicker. Your feelings are more important. I want to know. I like listening to you talk. You’re a good storyteller.”

“Hmm, okay then. If you insist. Today something funny happened. A stray cat got into the club.”

“You don’t say?”

“Really. It happens from time to time that animals get in, though I’m really not sure how. Maybe our bouncers have a soft spot for furries. It was black so I didn’t notice it until it jumped up on stage. I swear this black kitty was a dancer in their past life. Even her tail and the way she pranced was so graceful and alluring.”

“Maybe you’re looking at yourself in a past,” Daniel commented with a chuckle, reaching out to rub his ear as he had previously. Immediately, the man’s coal eyes fluttered shut behind his glittery shadowed, black lined lids and his lips parted, a purr coming from deep in his throat. “See? You look like a total kitty. That’s why she came over to you. She saw her kin.”

Seongwoo softly snorted and smiled crookedly as if he was saying nonsense but he found it amusing or flattering so he let him have his childish way. Daniel like that very much so. It was rare to find a person in his experience that would put up with his jokes, let alone go along with it.

“Yeah, maybe. I tried meowing hello and I swear that she said ‘get me some milk, oppa, I’m thirsty’.”

_Damn, I really should just propose to him now and give him a whole new life. This kitty deserves to be protected and spoiled rotten. Even if I have to go broke doing that, I would. He’s just that perfect. Everything I’ve been looking before and more than I even knew that I needed in my life. _

That’s how Daniel who spent his free time with his friends, his games, or his cats got pulled into the pleasure industry. There was only one man that could please him and only one man that he came to see. He was a regular at the club, coming two to three times a week. He’d watch Seongwoo dance with others or on the stage for an hour or two, getting decently buzzed with his favorite drinks as well as quite turned on. Then, it would be his turn with his ‘mystery lover’.

Though over time things got mixed up in his brain how much of their relationship was an act and how much was genuine. Seongwoo made him feel like he was wanted and adored, more and more so every time they met. They had conversations about all sorts of things and were so openly honest about their pasts that it was quite terrifying considering they were strangers. The lines got blurred as they became more intimate after the dance time and grew to know each other better.

Seongwoo would glance and flirt with him from a distance no matter who he was with, like they couldn’t stay away from each other. Which worked as amazing foreplay. When it was Daniel’s turn to have him to himself, the dancer melted away all his doubts and jealousy by making him feel specially loved as if he were the only person that mattered.

They didn’t only make out and grope each other. They would snuggle and chat and hold hands like a real couple. They’d say they missed each other and talk about their days, their lives, their families, their friends, things they’d watched recently. They had many things in common, so the conversation flowed naturally, even if they were intimately entangled in usually suggestive positions. Daniel felt as if he could say with confidence that he at least was Seongwoo’s friend and knew quite a lot about him. Though Seongwoo knew way more about him, more than he truthfully should.

He knew things that would get him fired and slandered all over the news if he decided to whistle blow. The ironic thing was though that he trusted him not to. His job and how they met didn’t matter. There was something about Seongwoo that was just trustworthy. A look in his eyes that said he was a good person and great at keeping secrets locked down. That he was usually private but with Daniel he was comfortable opening up to. It didn’t make sense how he felt like he simply knew this, but it was. Of course, it helped that Seongwoo didn’t have any shady past or involved in some sort of illegal activities besides his morally questionable profession.

When they left, they would always sweetly kiss and hold each other like they didn’t want to be apart. They’d promise sweet nothings that they couldn’t possibly fulfill, like ‘see you at home’ and ‘I’ll call you before bed time.’ In reality, they didn’t have each other’s numbers and never made a plan to meet outside, though it was possible that they were tempted to break their professional relationship to. It was only a matter of time before they confessed or gave into the thick sexual tension.

“Daniel. You’re here early.”

The tall, slim dancer’s voice was wistful and his smile a sweet delight. He expressed with his entire face that he was happy to see the other. Daniel liked that very much so. He liked how Seongwoo made him feel loved and appreciated. Even after he knew every embarrassing, childish, unmanly thing about him that he feared would drive other partners away.

“Oh, am I? I guess I must have confused the times. I can just go to the café and—”

“Wait. Don’t go. I’ve got break now.”

“And you want to spend it with me? No, you should enjoy your break doing what you want.”

“And I will. If you’ll let me.”

“Neh? Pardon?”

Daniel shook his head and cleaned out his ears, hardly believing his luck.

_Did he say what I think he said? Is this finally happening? Has my perseverance and patience prevailed? Does Seongwo actually want me, off the clock? _

Seongwoo stepped forward and grabbed his hand, tugging him down the hallway with a flirty smirk.

“I will do what I want. Or more like who. The person I want to DO is you. Get it?”

“Oh…Oh! Um, okay sure…” he said like a dork, blushing furiously as he followed the giddy, quick moving man.

_I’d have to be insane to say no. That perfect, beautiful, incredibly charming man you’ve been lusting after for weeks wants to fool around with you. Just follow him and see what happens, dude. This is your dreams coming to life. Better just go with it and think about what it all means later. _

Seongwoo tugged him to a small room full of clothes on racks. Showing how serious and pressed for time they were, he wasted not a second beating around the bush. Daniel realized with wonder that he was not joking and today he’d hit the jackpot, using up several years worth of luck. He undid his silver, shimmering skinnies and pulled them down in a flash to his booted ankles, a second later bent over a table with his pert, pale bottom like a feast on thanksgiving. Daniel stared there with wonder, his dick twitching to life and drool collecting.

“Daniel, do me please. I can’t wait any longer. Every day is seriously torture. I’ve been wanting you for weeks. Please, relieve me.”

“You are insane, you know that? But I love it. What are you so perfect for really…” he commented with awe as he came over to stroke his skin.

The brunette shivered, chomped down on his lip, and pressed back onto his front. He whimpered and gave him pleading, sparkling eyes.

“Niel…”

“Shh, Seongwoo hyung. I didn’t say no. How could I ever say no to you? When you’re so irresistible. I’ll hurry but I promise I won’t hurt you. I don’t like anything rough.”

“I don’t either usually, but I think I wouldn’t mind with you. Anything is fine. Just I want you. We’ve held back long enough.”

“We’re on the same page there. I never knew I was this mentally strong.”

Daniel laid over Seongwoo, prepping him with his fingers, rubbing his cock along his hip. He took whiffs of that wonderful, mind boggling vanilla scent and kissed along his nap. Seongwoo had his hands rested on his forehead, moaning into the table wantonly and rocking back into his hand, matching each slow, gentle thrust for thrust.

“Wah. You’re so tight…”  
“Yeah, because I’m not like that. I don’t sleep with just anyone. Only those I like.”

“You like me? Or you’re attracted to me?”

“What’s the difference? I guess it’s both. I’m attracted to your body and I like your personality. I just like you. You really made me say it. You’re clueless.”

“I’m not. Completely, anyway. I thought maybe you liked me too. It’s just that you happen to be a star here famous for your acting skills. So, it occurred to me that you might be messing with my mind.”  
“Even I can’t act that well, Niel,” he laughed breathily then fell into husky, choked moans as Daniel wiggled his finger deep inside on a bundle of soft tissue he found.

“Sorry that I didn’t believe you and act on it. I guess I figured. He’s such a wonderful person. There’s no way he could like me after knowing everything I stupidly confessed because around you I have no filter.”

“Why not? I think the fact that you dress up your cats and play with lego sets and watch Spongebob is not only endearing but a total turn on.”

Daniel growled and nipped his milky skin he was strongly tempted to bruise but wouldn’t because they weren’t supposed to give the dancers marks. “I would advise against teasing me right now. I could deny you what you want.”

“Hing. Don’t do that. Please…” the other whined, turning his head to flash him the cutest sulky expression.

Daniel loved when a person had natural aegyo. Seongwoo never forcefully acted cute in a cringy way. He was as subtle in his cuteness as he was in his sex appeal and his dance movements. Which made him all the more alluring. Everything about him was naturally charming, never forced or awkward. He was born to entertain others and be loved by people. Daniel wanted to do that in the future, more exclusively and extensively. He wanted to give this wonderful beauty all the love he possibly had to give and shower him in affection and sweetness. He wanted to give him the world, including whatever pricy or mundane gifts he desired, and protect him from all bad things. That’s what Seongwoo deserved.

“Uh…Niel…hurry, I’m ready…”

“Yeah, you sure are. You’re practically sucking my fingers in and you won’t stop wiggling. Wait just one more second.”

He pulled out his hand and quickly unzipped his pants, pulling out his pulsing member. He swirled the beads of precum around to make the head wet and then aimed carefully for the impatient dancer’s puckering entrance. Seongwoo let out a cry of surprise and then delight as he slid inside.

“It just keeps going, jeez…”

Daniel stilled when he was all the way inside and kissed the man’s exposed shoulder where his silk blouse had fallen. “Sorry, I’m a bit too big for you it seems.”

“No, that’s certainly nothing to be sorry about. Bigger the better. No such thing as a cock too big.”

Daniel chuckled and kissed his neck some more. “Good to know. But do let me know if I’m hurting you.”

The table shook and the room filled with moans as they started their final performance. Daniel made sure not to go too hard or fast, just enough to keep Seongwoo excited and feeling good. He focused on hitting that spot deep inside of him, holding him close, basking in the wonderful feeling of making his fake lover his real lover. How nice it was to know that his feelings were returned. If he wanted Seongwoo to be his, now there was actually a chance of it.

“Seongwoo…”

“Yeah?” he gasped as Daniel bit his ear and dove in painfully deep which he loved.

“I like you too. A lot. Date me.”

Seongwoo smirked, then reached up to hold his cheek. Their heads turned and pillowy, searching lips found each other like magnets. They kissed passionate but gentler and sweeter than they had been before.

“I was hoping you’d say that. Of course, Niel. I’d love to.”

He stopped thrusting, crushing the waify, pearlescent man in his embrace, nuzzling his neck, a huge smile on his face.

“You’re mine. For real. Right?” he pleaded wistfully, as if he wasn’t sure if he were dreaming this up or they were supposed to be in the middle of an act.

Seongwoo chuckled softly, ruffling his tousled hair with affection. “Right, I’m yours. Not in your imagination this time.”


	2. Life Couldn't Be Better (Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after dating, the shows go on, sometimes the more private sort. The couple is so happy, they can hardly expect that life could get better. Though it's not a profession that Seongwoo can keep doing forever. Jaehwan reveals a secret and gives the Seongwoo an idea for his next career step, another thing they have to be grateful to him for.

Seongwoo giggled, peeking into the private bath area of Daniel’s place like a squirrel hiding behind a park tree. Daniel thought that his troublemaker boyfriend was watching TV while he was taking a shower as he did before putting on his favorite black Puma trainers. He didn’t know that Seongwoo snuck in to observe the free show whenever this happened though. The door to the bathroom was a sort of sheer glass kind which allowed for most of the CEO’s body to be visible as he stripped behind it. He’d leave the water running, slowly taking off piece by piece. His shadow was insanely handsome and the erotic teasing that occurred along with the naughty feeling of secretly peeking made Seongwoo turned on.

The way that he figured it, it was perfectly reasonable. Daniel got to see him entertain him and others all the time, so it was only fair that he got something similar in return, which is why he didn’t plan on letting Daniel know that everything was visible from the other side or that he had a perverted admirer. He didn’t dare unless Daniel replaced the door with something thicker or stuck a curtain over the glass, god forbid. These special, private moments were a gift that he cherished.

Luckily, the brunette had tiptoed over just in time for the shadow strip tease to start. First went the CEO’s pricy wristwatch, then his belt, which he set on a nearby shelf with a soft clink. Next, he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down to reveal his broad, bulging shoulders and huge biceps. Once it was neatly folded and set safely on the floor away from the sprays of water, his tapered, slim waist became visible. The sharp decline from the size of his wide shoulders to the middle of his slim waist was so attractive he could hardly breathe.

The CEO then turned to the side, his fingers visible scratching at the hard lumps on his stomach, then undoing his fly. His pants slowly slid down, revealing the plushest round bottom and super thick, juicy thighs.

Seongwoo pressed his fingers to his smirking mouth, nearly drooling out the corner at the glorious sight of that super stacked, well proportioned shadow. Once Daniel was fully naked, he started stretching out his apparently aching limbs. Apparently, desk jobs were rough. Seeing those biceps flexed into these rounded hills, he couldn’t help himself. This was too much temptation to possibly resist. He needed to be with his boyfriend and especially he needed to be touching that lovely, firm, smooth, sunkissed, naturally sweltering skin immediately.

“Seongwoo? Did you need some—uff. Well, hello there. I missed you too.”

Daniel looked back over his broad, tan, toned shoulder when the door slid open, then chuckled after Seongwoo jumped on him like a koala hugging their favorite tree.

“Sorry, I’ve been a naughty kitty.”

“Have you? Or should I act surprised because when aren’t you?” Daniel asked with his thick brow crooked, turning and affectionately brushing his fluffy locks as Seongwoo burrowed his cool nose into the other’s wide, toned back, hands open to palm the caramel coated chocolates at his front. Daniel didn’t seem fazed, but his member was already springing to life, an instantaneous response to his lover’s sensual caress.

“Yes. But you have to promise not to change anything in the house if I confess my sins.”

“Sure. If you don’t want it changed, then I won’t. I promise. What naughty thing did you do exactly?”

“Well…” Seongwoo paused to bite at his shoulder blades and wickedly chuckle. “You probably don’t know that the door is completely see through. I’ve been, um…watching you undress secretly whenever you take a shower. Your naked shadow is such a miserable tease. It’s just I saw it on accident once and then I thought the slow strip show was too hot to miss out on or turn a blind eye too. And you know, you owe me because of all that you see me doing at the club! So, think about that before you scold me! It’s only fair!”

Daniel chuckled, rubbing the frazzled, blushing boy’s head. “Seongwoo, relax. I’m not going to get upset about something tiny like that. I was expecting worse. You get all the staring, stalking, perverted privileges the moment you accepted being my partner, you know, and vice versa I like to think. I guess we are even now and it’s completely fair like you said. I’m glad that I was able to please and entertain you without having to come up with something. If you want an up and close private show without anything hiding my body or coming between us, just ask. I’m willing to strip for you any day, baby.”

Seongwoo’s eyes sparkled like a kitten with tuna dangling in front of his nose, his pearly, endearingly crooked teeth popping out as he brightly smiled. “You mean it? I can have a free show? Any time of the day or night as long as I ask? You’re actually willing to try what I do?”

Daniel nodded that he did so. Then, he burst out laughing as Seongwoo with his eyes shimmering took his clothes and pushed them into his arms, eagerly demanding him to get dressed and then remove them again, this time in front of him. After the adorable outburst, he proceeded to rush in the bathroom and sit like an eager, impatient customer on top of the closed toilet.

“You’re really something else, Ong Seongwoo. Fine, the things I do in order to keep this sassy vixen satisfied, really…” Daniel grumbled, half amused, half exasperated starting by putting his pants on over his boxers once more, the water still going on, making the atmosphere even hotter with the thick steam inching their way.

“The thing is though… Can I request that you do it even slower? And I want you to remove your shirt looking away from me and your pants while looking at me…”

“Aigoo. What a demanding customer.”

Daniel chuckled, pausing in buttoning up the front of his slacks to catch the sharp, clefted chin of the other man who was adorably tapping his fingers together and looking so endearingly bashful. The sweet, light kiss that followed tugged more at their heart strings than their tingling loins.

Daniel hissed and bit down on his finger, a thick moan caught and pressed down to the bottom of his throat. Seongwoo had prepared a special performance for him at the club, this time with dancers and a chair. It was a sexy yet cool sort of dance reminiscent of what idols would perform on TV. If anyone wandered in here, not knowing what place this was, then they’d for certain think it was a private concert.

Because his boyfriend was stunning, not losing out to any celebrity. He was wearing a silk, cream colored button up with a dangerously low v neck and a tan and black leopard print, sheer cover-up with pants that looked like they might rip open any moment. He’d initially had a light, black suit jacket on as well, but he’d turned his back and wiggled his pert bottom seductively as he slid it off his shoulders, then tossed it coolly far from the stage. After the dancers left, the spotlight was fully on Seongwoo. The light’s color changed to royal blue as he strutted around the chair, turning it the opposite direction.

“Don’t you dare…” Daniel muttered, inhaling sharply, his body flaming to the state of magma and tensing all over to the state of a statue.

If he didn’t want Seongwoo to do something, of course he did though. Because he was a sassy, rebellious brat who loved taking risks and pushing the limits. He was dangerous, especially for the condition of his heart. Dating a stripper with a healthy sexual appetite and a mischievous nature was wonderful but also sheer torture.

The dancer whipped the chair around with flair and boldly straddled it, hanging over the back with his long, slender legs spread as far as he could go (an alarming amount as if he were a circus member because he had amazing flexibility on top of being double jointed in many areas). He laid on his arm which dangled over the back of the chair, his head slightly tilted, giving him sultry, come hither midnight bedroom eyes straight on.

Daniel leaned forward, his body buzzing with excited jitters, taut and ready to sprint in his side if he crooked that pretty finger. Even though he was technically a customer right now and it was against the rules to approach the dancers or even the stage in the midst of a performance period, he desperately wanted to be there to caress his smooth skin and kiss those pretty, wavy lips.

Seongwoo smirked like that terrible, merciless tease he was and rubbed down his slim, shapely thighs. The brat knew just what he was doing and as usual immensely enjoyed teasing him to near his breaking point. No-one had ever looked as smug or sensual.

“I can’t believe he really incorporated chair work. I should be more careful what I suggest to the devil. He’s going to be the death of me, if not get me sent to the police, jeez.”

The flustered CEO closed his eyes and took a deep breath, forcing himself to sit back. When he dared open his eyes, he cursed himself for it and cursed again for good measure at his vixen boyfriend’s evilness. Seongwoo had stripped down to one piece of fabric, waving in the chair with his hands twisting over his head, his profile showing, his eyes closed and lips open, clearly feeling himself as if he were aroused and riding his cock. It was the most unnecessary move in history.

That was the best way that he’d ever had Seongwoo as well, he recalled, when he looked the most mesmerizingly beautiful and incredibly sensual, confident, and empowered. He’d held off his urges for nearly an hour to keep seeing him dancing like that above him. Seongwoo said that he loved the length and thickness of his member so much that he could ride it for a whole day or until he passed out from the pleasure.

Daniel had never been with someone who had such incredible stamina and such a strong, undying sex drive. On the weekends when they stayed at each other’s places they barely stepped out of the bedroom, except to cook some ramen. He was insatiable and sparked a hunger in Daniel that he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. They couldn’t get enough of each other since they’d become official even, which is how he’d ended up coming nearly every night as long as he could manage to book an hour and sticking around nearby for whenever Seongwoo slipped out to see him on break.

Sometimes, Daniel would hang out around a café so that they could eat together and he’d take him home, usually staying over at the dancer’s place obviously to get rid of that pent-up lust from his boyfriend’s natural sensuality and habit of teasing. If Seongwoo minded seeing him often, he certainly didn’t show a sign of it. He always lit up as soon as he saw him around as if it were the first day they were meeting all over again, his eyes taking on a lustful haze and devilish twinkle as if he were already undressing him and planning their next secret rendezvous.

They did some couply things here and there, of course, but they were still in that sort of honeymoon phase where their intense sexual attraction took over more so than not. It was hard for them to even get through half a Disney movie with their hands not going inappropriate places. It didn’t help that Seongwoo took it as some sort of personal challenge to do naughty things to any mundane object that happened to be around, which is how this fiasco ended up happening.

Even Seongwoo fully clothed was incredibly tempting to Daniel. This performance was straight up overkill that he was going to give him a stern lecture for, after he’d fully relieved this nasty loaded gun in those fluffy hills of his. Chairs needed to be banned from Seongwoo’s vicinity, possibly the whole country the way he saw it. For his own sanity.

Now those long, beautiful fingers were rubbing his chest and stomach, dragging up the thin, nearly translucent cloth to show his slightly toned, snowy tummy, then the demon possessed buttons became undone somehow, showing even more of his chest as if they were frustrated and wanted to be free. Daniel groaned and bit down on his fingers anxiously as Seongwoo tore open the rest of the shirt, sliding one hand down the slit of exposed, creamy skin slowly as he rolled up against the back of the chair, holding onto the back and arching in an artful curve as he grinded the hard spines. He wanted to growl, shout and bite down on something even harder.

He whimpered, nearly on the verge of tears from the torture of having to sit there and not being able to lay a finger on one part of the man he desperately desired. “That’s too much, babe. Have mercy. I’m really going to die at this rate.”

“Wow. He’s really working that chair. That’s super hot. Don’t you wish that chair was you? I bet you’d be begging him to hump the fluff out of you.”

Daniel’s eyes popped as a very familiar, annoying voice came his way, amused, obnoxious, arrogant, and sort of airy, suggesting he would be a good singer. There was no way though.

“Jaehwan?”

His ears hadn’t failed him as he jerked his head around. Jaehwan was sitting on the couch next to him with a sloppy grin. The bratty, fluffy cheeked monkey had even stolen and downed his entire drink, then had the audacity not to look the least bit sheepish when he’d seen him with the glass in hand.

“Hey, Danny boy. Long time no see.”

“What are you doing here?” he grumped, narrowing his eyes in disgruntlement. He realized a second too late that he should have been embarrassed that he was caught in this establishment, lusting obviously after his other friend.

The other shrugged nonchalantly. “We got bored, so we finished our honeymoon a bit early. Did you miss me? I bet you did.”

Daniel gave him a look of disapproval, voice stern. This good-for-nothing scoundrel needed a proper lecture.

“No, who would? Anyway, let me get this straight. You get bored after marrying your boyfriend just a few weeks and you come straight to a strip club? That’s such a dick move. If you have some issues with Minhyun, you should go back and work it out. Not throw away your chances at a happy marriage to the wind. What would happen if he caught you at this sort of place? He’s a sharp guy so I don’t think you can easily talk your way out of anything with him.”

“Minhyun knows I’m here.”

“He approved you to come here? He’s okay with it? I really don’t understand you two.”

Jaehwan leaned back in a pompous, relaxed fashion and laughed, a hint of his psycho version.

“Yeah, we’re weirdos. You don’t even know the whole of it. I come here off and on, before and during dating Minhyun. He knows that I come here to simply let off steam. It’s the only place I can because it’s the place that I trust. The security is solid and the staff is tight lipped. No celebrities that have come here have any issues, which is why it has a great reputation and I brought you here in the first place. With you being a sorta big-shot and all.”

Daniel felt like there was something that he was missing out on. He sat there stunned, taking a time to process the confession.

“Why would coming here help you let off steam? You can only look, not touch people. Wouldn’t it frustrate you on the contrary? And make you feel dirty since you have someone to go home to? I don’t get it…”

Jaehwan crossed his leg and tossed him an arrogant, playful smirk. “I’m not sitting here observing while harboring pervy thoughts like you are. I’m one of the dancers.”

“Excuse me? That’s bullshit if I’ve ever heard any. You, dancing. Yeah, right.”

Daniel snorted, looking back at his boyfriend and deciding not to pay the bullshitter anymore more of his attention. Jaehwan was always one to spill nonsense and attempt to trick him into believing ridiculous things. He was more famous at bluffing than Seongwoo was even.

“I’ll let you in on a secret. You don’t know me as well as you think you do, Daniel. Just as you kept your orientation from me, I kept something else. My previous profession.”

Seongwoo stood up with a mischievous smirk. Daniel hummed and waved his hand at him, too distracted to listen to him. Seongwoo had stood up, glorious long legs and half exposed, slightly toned, lotioned, hairless chest. He’d grabbed water but instead of putting it to his lips as one would expect, he dumped it around his body. As sexy as that was, he was concerned that he’d catch a cold.

Daniel was already shrugging out of his zip-up hoodie, thinking that he’d need to give it to him when he was done which was hopefully soon. Then, suddenly Jaehwan was in the picture. Seongwoo stepped down, greeting him with a pleasantly surprised grin and a high five. Daniel tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, pausing halfway out of his hoodie. Jaehwan was stepping onto the stage and untucking his shirt from his pants.

“He’s not going to…? Did he mean that before he was a singer he was a…? Is that how they know of each other? Heol, mind blowing…” Daniel blubbered in disbelief like a pig that had just grown wings.

Seongwoo came over to him ten minutes later with a thin red robe with flowers and tiger print band over his bare chest, a fair amount of his yummy chest revealed. Daniel cast him a glance but he was too stunned to comment on that inappropriate amount of exposure. Seongwoo stood by him, hand resting on his shoulder, other hand on his curvy, jutted hip, smirking proudly in the direction of the man who had taken over the rest of his spot.

Apparently, they had arranged it without his knowledge that Jaehwan would take over the rest of his performance time for the day. That was what he’d meant by blowing off steam. He did so by dancing, almost as sensually as Seongwoo did. It was erotic and beautiful but it was also weird for Daniel to see. Since he’d never thought of Jaehwan as sexy in his life and he’d had no idea that he could even groove to the beat.

“Here I was embarrassed so many years for my secrets to be found out when he was harboring a much huger secret. So, he was a dancer…”

“Yup. We used to dance together here. People went crazy for us together. You really should have seen that. I bet you’d have fainted.”

Daniel looked up at him horrified at the idea of those two grinding and rubbing up together half dressed, his hand slipping to his waist rather possessively with a firmness that Seongwoo found so hot that he had to bite down his lip and press his thighs together as arousal attacked him.

“You didn’t…?”

Seongwoo winked, then laughed breezily. “No, of course we didn’t do what you’re thinking, you nasty freak. We weren’t ever romantically involved. I like men taller and buffer than me. Not ones that are cute and squishy like a peach.”

The CEO collapsed back with a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. This is already too much weirdness for me.”

“Why? He’s not as good as me but he’s not a bad dancer.”

“True, he’s not. That’s the weird part. I didn’t expect he could do anything like you can.”

Daniel laughed nervously as he watched Jaehwan rubbing his spread thighs and biting his lip, making this old man in the corner extremely uncomfortable as if he’d never been attracted to a man before and was knocked in the face with a two-by-four. A couple minutes later and Daniel was still fixated on watching Jaehwan stripping and erotically dancing, this amused, impressed twinkle in his eye and his mouth slackened. Even Seongwoo’s hands massaging his neck and running through his air and loosening the robe with his tempting body right in front of his nose didn’t steal his attention.

Seongwoo pouted, put-off because he wasn’t at all used to Daniel focusing on anything or anyone else when he was in the same room, let alone close proximity.

“Seems your taste in dancers is changing. Don’t forget he’s a married man and you’re dating me. Horny, flaky jerk.”

Daniel hummed, then looked up and smiled sweetly. Finally, the dancer was blessed with the CEO’s attention but he wasn’t that happy about it since it came too late.

“You’re sulking. Did you actually get jealous? Of course, I don’t want Jaehwan that way. Just like you never did. Come here, babe. I’ll cheer you up with some loving.”

Seongwoo was still pouting and refusing to forgive him easily even after he’d pulled him into his lap. He was even refusing to snuggle up to his chest and wrap his arms around his neck like he usually would and turning his head away with an indifferent, grumpy expression.

“Hey, baby. Come on now. Don’t be silly and stubborn. This made me see Jaehwan in a new light, that’s for sure. But that doesn’t change that you are the moonlight of world. I only love and want you, forever, my precious galaxy. We belong together. I’m all yours as much as you are all mine. Hmm? Forgive me and gimme some sugar, sweetheart. Stop sulking~”

Daniel pulled the lithe man close and wrapped his arms around him snugly, his pillowy lips pressing lightly all over his creamy neck and sharp jawline, parting once they got to his velvety earlobe. He playfully nibbled and licked there, already hungry to take more of his delicious, vanilla scented flesh. Seongwoo couldn’t resist at that point. His body betrayed him, melting, heating, tingling to life. He chewed on his curving lip, moaning softly as Daniel sucked heartily on the lobe, swirling around the diamond stud he’d gifted him the other day and his large, feverish hands were caressing his outer thighs.

“It’s not your slot yet, Niel. You’ll get me in trouble.”

“You got yourself in trouble. You came over to me, acting all tempting and being half-dressed, you vixen. You dared use a chair, show off your chest in full, and even dump water on yourself? That’s beyond the level of usual evil. Accept your due punishments,” the horny man growled in a husky, spine-tingling whisper, his hands firmly gripping his ass.

Seongwoo gasped, his bare toes curling, his pants tightening painfully, hid body racked with delicious shivers. He loved what his boyfriend was doing, especially how every bit of him fit so completely in his palms.

“Niel, so mean…” he whimpered.

Inwardly, the dancer cursed Jaehwan visiting. Surely they’d be talking during his break instead of the usual sneaking off and shagging, which he was desperately needing right now. It was unfair how attractive and tempting Daniel was, especially when he actually tried to pull moves on him with those magical hands and mouth. He didn’t need that. All he had to do was stand in that confident, swaggy ‘I’m a Boss’ way with his nice physique and come touch me muscles and he was aroused enough to want to drop to his knees in front of him. Especially when he sat on the sofa, splayed out welcoming with an aura like he was a mafia boss. He didn’t even need the suit. Even casually dressed, his aura was impressive, dominant, alluring, and mysterious. Half the dancers he worked with ogled him secretly, saying how lucky he was to get a piece of that fine man every night.

That sounded really good right about now. Giving Daniel the most professional, enthusiastic blow job that his godliness deserved, maybe in the VIP bathroom. Dammit, that cockblocking Kim Jaehwan and his miserable timing.

“How are you able to get me this nuts just in sweats? It’s unfair. Sometimes I want you to get surgery to look uglier.”

“Same, babe. You have no idea how many times I think the same. How dare you show off this lovely, smooth chest and fuck a chair in front of me, not just me but others, at the time when I’m not allowed to touch you? Even sending me those ‘fuck me hard right now, babe’ eyes across the room? Who is the devilish mastermind here, huh?”

Seongwoo giggled and then moaned as Daniel bit and hotly kissed along his jawline, sinking his teeth and flicking his tongue as he sucked hard on one of his most sensitive spots between his jawbone and ear. This was the best punishment he’d yet to receive, making his schemes worth it.

“Damnit, why is Jaehwan here today? I want to be alone with you,” the impassioned dancer whined, tossing his head back and digging his fingers into Daniel’s wonderful biceps, wishing that there was no fabric covering them. 

“That hamster always has the worst timing, right? You’ll just have to suffer until tonight. I’ll come back and get you when you’re off.”

Seongwoo sulked, on the verge of fake crying any minute. “But that’s not gonna be until one. That’s so long from now. How can I possibly hold off…”

“You’re just going to have to grit your teeth and deal with it somehow, babe. I’ll make you feel really good from one thirty alright.”

“One ten. Let’s just go to the nearest room we can find or a dark ally or something. I won’t be able to wait until we get to your place.”

“Alright, fine.” Daniel chuckled, licking at the mark he’d left on his skin, knowing that Seongwoo was going to get some suspicious looks and stern words from his boss for letting a customer get too into touching him that he marked him but still sort of wanting to show others that Seongwoo was his in a subtle way.

“Don’t go complaining about being cold or getting bruised from hard surfaces. Beggers can’t be choosers.”

“I don’t care how many bruises I get as long as you’re stuffed in me right after I get work, Niel. Please fuck me rough until I can’t recall my own name,” he begged sweetly in his ear, wiggling back into his hard member and rubbing sensually over his peck.

Daniel licked his lip, thrusting up into his delectable squishy bum, hand sliding to fondle his balls. Seongwoo whimpered and cursed, collapsing on his shoulder and burying his nose into his neck, surrendering to his touch. Daniel continued to fondle him, excited by the way Seongwoo was palming his chest and shivering all over, sweet moans and whimpers muffled by his T-shirt collar.

Daniel noticed through a foggy cloud of desire that Jaehwan was now dancing on the pole from a distance but hardly cared about it. Seongwoo had stolen his full attention, just the way that the selfish, needy dancer had intended. Everything was pretty much right with his world again, so he wasn’t one to complain.

An hour later, Seongwoo was on break and Jaehwan had danced enough to be satisfied. They hung out at the private bar, drinking beers and chatting. Jaehwan had a lot to say about his honeymoon trip and how his marriage was going. Apparently, they’d had a couple of tiffs but they’d made up with intense sex and became even closer through that. Which he said was apparently natural with honeymoons.

The others didn’t know because they’d never thought about getting married, nor did they have any married friends. Jaehwan was their first, in fact. The couple shared a similar look and shrugged at the same time. Jaehwan watched them sipping on his beer with an impish grin.

“So. Tell me the story about Beauty and the Beast here. How have you guys become so chummy? Is Daniel a regular after falling for your charms?”

“Long story short but…”

“Shall I tell it, babe? You tell too many unnecessary details. Basically, we had the hots for each other from the get go. He became my regular. Then, we confessed that we liked each other in a special way. And now we’re dating. But he’s somehow still cool with me having this job and even pays money to come see me and spends time with me on breaks and after. He’s absolutely perfect and I adore him. Thank you Jaehwan for bringing this wonderful man into my life. You have bragging rights and I promise I’ll pay you back for my gratitude.”

Daniel smiled bashfully, flushing as Seongwoo caressed his cheeks and rubbed their noses together, looking at him with boundless affection and adoration to match his sugary words.

“Yeah, what he said. We’re together and we are thankful for making me come here.”

“Oh, goodie! I was hoping that’s what happened. You two look good together. Never seen Daniel smiling like such a fool nor Seongwoo looking at someone with such sweetness. I somehow just knew you two would hit it off. You’re both similar and desperately in need of someone fun and understanding and chill. I knew you wouldn’t keep coming back to this sort of shady place unless you fell for someone. I’m happy that it’s my friend rather than others. Daniel you really need to make a decent man out of Seongwoo. Take him away from here. He’s been here almost a decade now. It’s about time that he has a proper job.”

Seongwoo swat Jaehwan on thigh. “Yah! Are you making slights about me being old? This is a proper job! And you know that it’s fun and pays well. I’m not so frail and wrinkly I can’t do it for another five years at least.”

“True, but it’s not something that you can brag about. Your parents still don’t know what it is you do and think it’s weird you don’t talk about or have pictures of your workplace. That causes you stress. Remember? On top of the fact that there’s those customers that get grabby and stalk—”

“Shh, shh! Stupid!”

“What? Grabby? Stalkers? Has there been incidents? Seongwoo, you told me that security took care of that.”

Daniel narrowed his eyes at the dancer who had his hands over Jaehwan’s mouth. Seongwoo gave him an innocent look with a sweet, sheepish smile. He let out a nervous laugh, his body frozen stiff which was a dead giveaway he was scared of Daniel’s reaction.

“That was in the past. Before I met you. Ages ago.”

Daniel glanced over at Jaehwan, then narrowed his eyes further, his strong jaw ticking as he set it firmly. It was clear he was about to become stubborn about this, like how he’d been about Seongwoo going out dressed too lightly or with revealing necklines since he was worried he’d get sick.

The CEO snapped, appearing unusually intimidating. “I haven’t been in your life even a month. Babe. So, it wasn’t ages ago now, was it? As in two months ago perhaps?”

“You know, there’s a lot of roleplay desiring customers here. Seongwoo excels in the secretary act. He did research too on how to act and speak. So, he actually knows the real duties. How to dress and talk politely to people. Just saying.”

Jaehwan winked as he changed the topic slightly. Seongwoo was horrified, face flaming. He slapped his shoulder and glared at his friend.

“Don’t get me in trouble more! Forget that gratitude dinner. I’m gonna give you a knuckle sandwich to snack on.”

Jaehwan laughed, holding down the feisty other’s tiny fist which was hardly more threatening than a kitten’s paw. Daniel was humming and scratching at his chin, deep in thought. Seongwoo felt thankful that he was no longer menacing alpha mode.

“That’s not such a bad idea. If he’s my secretary, then we can be together all the time. And he’d look really hot with his hair slicked and glasses and dressy suits. Hmm, indeed this is a tempting prospect to consider…”

Jaehwan eagerly pushed Seongwoo forward, speaking a hundred words a minute. “It’s your chance, Seongwoo hyung! It’s interview time. Show him Secretary Ong in action!”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, but then decided to play along since he had nothing better to do and it was working to distract his boyfriend from catching him in his white lie. He didn’t think at that time that Daniel was seriously thinking it, but rather that he was humbling Jaehwan and more getting into the idea of the kink. Of course, it was the most popular kink and Daniel was into all sorts of things as he’d found out.

Why should he be surprised if Daniel liked the Boss-Secretary roleplay? He was a boss after all. It was natural. Why hadn’t he thought of servicing his wonderful boyfriend in that way yet? He still needed to do something in return for the surprise gift he was wearing currently.

After a couple of moments to get into the act the dancer figured they could continue possibly at home, the dancer stepped forward demurely, his expression cool, his hands in front of his legs clasped politely. He bowed his head slowly and came up with a soft, professional smile.

“Boss, the client is waiting for you outside in the executive meeting room. Shall I ask them to wait a moment more?”

Daniel’s hand dropped down to fold onto his other across his chest. His pose looked very much like his actual position was, though he was not currently in a suit, Seongwoo had seen enough of those that he could easily imagine the strong, alluring image of power and confidence. He drove him insane when he wore suits, truly. Even after having sex over a hundred times possibly.

His smirk faded into a business stern look that commanded attention and obeyance. It also sent an intense excited shiver through the dancer, heat coiling in his lower stomach and his knees growing weak. This was so hot already why hadn’t they thought of roleplay before? They’d both be good at it and it would be so erotic if they were only alone right now to act further on it with less clothes.

“I’ll see them in a moment. Tell them I have urgent matters to attend to. You’re not going into my meeting room dressed like that, are you, Seongwoo-ssi? It’s quite inappropriate. I don’t like others to ogle and fantasize over what is clearly mine.”

“Ah, yes, Sir. I mean, no Sir. Of course I should change. I wouldn’t want them to get the wrong idea about your employees.”

He nervously rushed to cover up his chest, tightening the robe more and placing his hand over the low v neck he couldn’t do much about. His face was ethereally beautiful with a faint, bashful flush. As beautiful as a painting that Daniel wanted to ruin.

“Good. It looks nice, don’t get me wrong. You’re just not allowed to show so much skin when you’re outside my office. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir. I understand clearly.”

“Fine then. Glad we’re on the same page. Listen well and I’ll give you a nice gift as a reward, Seongwoo-ssi. Now, go change and do your business.”

Seongwoo bowed and pretended to be leaving. Daniel swatted his bottom, then stared at it hungrily and licked his wolfish grinning lips. Jaehwan clapped at the end of their impromptu scene.

“Bravo, bravo! It’s good! Can I see scene 2 as well?”

“Shut up. That’s not happening, Jaenie. You nasty perv.”

“Stop fantasizing about my boyfriend naked. Go back to your husband and get laid some more. Apparently, you didn’t do enough business when you were on your trip.”

Seongwoo and Daniel chided him, pinching and pulling at his cheeks full of excess fluff.

“Ah, ah, ah~ That hurts, be gentle! Yah, I’m not playdough! Stop, you two, why did I ever introduce you two villains!”

6 Months Later

“Wait, Boss! There, keep going there! Uh, hmm, that’s so good, Sir. Yes~!”

“Hold on tight, Seongwoo-ssi. I’m going to go harder. Don’t fall off the desk this time.”

Seongwoo grabbed onto the edges of the executive desk, his body half naked and legs splayed wide, covered in magenta marks old and new and a thin sheen layer of sweat from their laborious efforts the last few minutes to get him to come fast because they had things they were supposed to be doing. They shouldn’t be doing this right then at all, but they’d gotten carried away with their flirting and kissing that they couldn’t simply resist going the whole way.

Now that they were actually secretary and boss, the kink was even more tempting than when they initially had role play versions. Especially since the way they dressed and how they acted polite and appropriate outside of the office which made their chemistry explode when they were alone inside his office, along with all the pent up lust and feelings they were forced to downplay and hide throughout most of the day in order to keep their relationship secret and remain professional.

Daniel gripped his thighs, holding him up off the desk at an angle in order to get as deep as possible. He started to thrust powerfully, their wet skin slapping together noisily, their balls scrunched up hitting together, their bodies fitting together tight as a glove, wet, smooth, warm, and tingly. The sensations were too much on top of the hot scene. Seongwoo released his shirt and tossed his head back, digging his fingers tight and flexing his lower half as tremors of pleasure wracked through him.

“Daniel, oh fuck, ah, aah, aah haa ahn~ I’m co…ming…hng-!”

His hunky, excited boss/boyfriend laid over him after he’d started spurting out fluids on his chest like a fountain. He caressed his starred cheek and kissed his parted lips, still slipping out moans, their eyes dazed with lust, bliss, and love in intense amounts. They kissed sweetly, murmuring each other’s pet names and other endearments as they rocked together, Seongwoo’s legs wrapped snugly around his slim waist, Daniel’s steel-hard bubbly bottom flexing as he drove deep inside to brush over that secret place that was making Seongwoo see stars and moan uncontrollably, shaking like a leaf in response.

“Niel, oh Niel, that was so good, I’m wiped, sorry, we’re out of time but we didn’t get you there…”

“Indeed we are. But I don’t mind. That was fun. I’m happy as long as you are satisfied, baby.”

They kissed and hugged, laying still until their breath became more evened out. Then, Daniel helped him sit up, rubbing his sore arms and legs caringly. His fingers were aching from gripping the desk so as not to slide around. Previously accidents had happened with Seongwoo being a clutz and Daniel being too enthusiastic to please his lover who liked things as hard and rough as possible.

The computer and keyboard had fallen off as well as himself the previous time, scaring the life out of both of them. Though, luckily, he only had a bruise on his butt and twisted his wrist instead of having anything broken. Still, Daniel had been worried about the next time there being a trip to the hospital, so he’d been careful as possible, avoiding doing anything in the office the last week until Seongwoo had used his adorable whining combined with his masterful seduction skills from all the years as an erotic dancer. He couldn’t possibly resist him since he also had a hard time struggling with his libido.

Something about being in the office was erotic, even if they were innocently talking about work. As long as they were alone in this room, sparks were flying like the tremors before an eruption. They helped each other get dressed, being caring and gentle, dropping affectionate caresses and sweet kisses that came naturally as they were so very much in love now and not at all embarrassed or uncertain to show it.

“I love you, Seongwoo. Thank you for being in my life. You make every day a blessing to exist on this planet still.”

Seongwoo flushed and smiled bashfully as Daniel buttoned up his dress shirt and nuzzled his temple. Sometimes it got to him when Daniel was being romantic and touching him like he was a precious treasure. He was getting more used to the sweet gestures, but it was different the way Daniel handled and treated him compared to any pervious boyfriends or casual lovers that he had. They said they loved him, but Daniel was the one whose every gesture and look no matter how miniscule showed him that.

Even when they had tiny tiffs, Daniel showed he cared, respected, and adored him and that set him off. First, he felt touched, then he felt sentimental, then he felt horny as hell. Which made them have the steamiest make-up sessions. Like just now. They’d been arguing about not having sex on the desk because it could be dangerous and then in the end Seongwoo had managed to get the puppy to give in and got what he wanted. He smirked, playfully rubbing the pert nipple under the other’s black dress shirt.

“I love you more.”

“Sure. That’s why you don’t stop until you get your way, huh? You never give into me on anything. First-class brat.”

Seongwoo gave him a duck face, his eyes expressing slight hurt. “I stayed innocent for a week. I gave you what you asked for.”

“True. Well, I guess for you that was quite the accomplishment. I take my words back. I’m glad that you didn’t get hurt. Thank you for holding on this time.”

“But there’s a consequence of that. Look at the mess we made…”

Daniel turned to the desk and groaned in dismay. The aftermath of their wild office adventure was worse than he’d imagined. The documents for the meeting that they were supposed to be going into in the next ten minutes were crumpled and in disarray. They didn’t have page numbers either so he wasn’t sure of the order and those clients were new and quite important, so he couldn’t give them anything crumpled up, not making a lick of sense. It was unprofessional and risky.

“This was my fault for seducing you at the worst timing and not even cleaning off the desk first. Sorry, Boss. I’ll take care of it right away. I’ll go get them printed again and rush to the meeting room.”

Seongwoo was into his perfect secretary mode, all business and flurried hands. Daniel chuckled, finding him amusing and adorable. He knew that with Seongwoo’s quick movements, confident, no-nonsense attitude with the other staff members, and detail-oriented, perfectionist ways that he’d have the documents ready within a few minutes tops.

Besides the fact that he could relieve his desires several times a day if needed and that he was blessed with the most amazing eye candy and someone witty to relieve his stress who also took care of his minor needs, Seongwoo happened to be a great worker. It had been the best idea for his company and his personal life to have Seongwoo working for him. They couldn’t be open about their relationship because he had rules about employees dating in his company. However, that wasn’t really a drawback either because it gave them an extra thrill and a naughty secret which made them feel closer and entertained throughout the day, flashing playful smirks and flirty looks across the rooms when they weren’t alone.

“Don’t hurt yourself trying to do the impossible, Seongwoo-ssi. I’ll stall them and give you extra time. I can simply give them the tour of the company first. When you’re done with the documents, prepare some snacks and drinks for a peace offering. Judging by the time when we’re finished, I suppose they will be hungry. They will appreciate the sense.”

Seongwoo smiled widely at him, cobalt, twinkling eyes showing he was impressed and grateful enough that if they had more time he’d probably tear open his shirt and sit on the desk with his legs wide in invitation, saying that the buffet was open once more.

“That’s a splendid idea, Sir. And much appreciated. Now I feel bad…”

Seongwoo set down the pile of documents and came up to him with a sad pout, pressing his pointer fingers together. Daniel smiled, brushing some stray, silky raven locks back into their proper wave. Seongwoo’s hair was the most perfect part of him, groomed expertly and framing his stunning, modelesque features. The boss could look at his secretary for hours if only he’d sit still and let him. He hardly needed any other display of art. The greatest masterpiece anyone had created was nearby him every day and night for his full appreciation.

“What’s got my precious baby down? Let me know so I can fix it,” he cooed, voice dripping with adoration.

“Well, we ran out of time. So, you didn’t get to come. That was too short and quick to possibly satisfy you. I promise that I’ll make it up to you when we get home tonight.”

“Sure, sure. Whatever you wish, Sweetheart. But you know. I immensely enjoyed that, short as it was. It was spontaneous intense and super hot. Like the first time we did it. I was reminded of that and liked it. It was much more than satisfactory. There isn’t in fact a moment in all the time that we’ve known each other that you’ve ever disappointed me.”

Seongwoo looked up at the other hopefully, his galaxy-filled, large orbs sparkling extra pretty compared to normal and sucking him deep within the depths. However, whipped Daniel never wanted to attempt to escape from Seongwoo’s charms. He was exponentially happy being hopelessly in love with this enigmatic person, not regretting a moment since he’d been ensnared by him. Meeting Seongwoo, falling in love, and confessing to him had been the best decisions of his life. He’d brought him nothing but pleasure, bliss, comfort, and entertainment every day, so what was there to regret or wish for more of.

“You mean it? Will you always feel that way, you think? Will I always be good enough for you and not be a disappointment or a bore?”

“I do, my overthinking, sensitive, unconfident darling. I swear on the stars. As long as there are stars not yet faded in the sky, my feelings for you will never change.”

Seongwoo smiled softly as Daniel brushed the constellation on his cheek with a smooth thumb and shimmering hearts in his hazel eyes. A second later, his lips were taken by the sweetest press of feathery, thick lips as Daniel stole his secretary’s time for another greedy moment. Seongwoo didn’t complain, however, nor could he resist. He loved any small intimate gesture his boss graced on him in their private moments, so much so that he’d delay those pesky meetings that rudely interrupted them and stole their time together just to prolong it a few minutes more.

_Life doesn’t any get better than this. Hate to say it but, thanks Kim Jaehwan. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't so much planning for this chapter, I just sort of found a way to jumble ideas together as they came to me. I wanted to bring back Jaehwan, I wanted something that showed a future outside the club for Seongwoo, and I wanted to have a couple of special performances plus incorporate Daniel's infamous strip tease. Hope that this mostly fluffy chapter was enjoyable. And officially that's a wrap for this story since this was a bonus I hadn't actually intended. Thank you for reading, let me know your thoughts please~
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> This was just pure fun for the thirsty scientists out there who miss the 'smut queen?'s hotter works. Hope that this was spicy enough for you to last until 2020. Please do leave your thoughts~ 
> 
> <3 Raina


End file.
